A Faded Plan
by RSGM
Summary: This is my story for Blood Promise. Things are all twisted up for Rose. Lissa's in trouble, Adrian is trying to help Rose, and there is a new guardian, and mentor for Rose who is a lot like Dimitri. But everything is not as they seem. Review please!
1. Mentor

Rose's POV

It was dark outside. And all I could think about was Dimitri. Stupid Dimitri. Why couldn't he have been stronger. Why didn't he win? _Because he was trying to protect you. . .you're the cause of his death Rose. . . you!_ The voice in the back of my head whispered. _Shut up! _I growled at it. I had enough problems on my mind without this stupid nagging voice in my head. If I wanted that I could have just gone to Christian. Ah, Christian. He is a good friend, and he's good for Lissa. Lissa! I was supposed to meet her for lunch! Oh, crap, I am officially going to be ignored for a while. _Stupid. . . stupidity, the same thing that made you murder Dimitri. _The voice said. _Shut up! I don't need you harassing me! _I shouted back at the voice, as I was racing towards the cafeteria.

"Lissa! I am so sorry! Brain jam again." I said breathlessly.

"No problem Rose, have a seat." Lissa said with a sweet smile, "At least you showed up!" she said sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the hair.

"Drama Queen." I said with a laugh. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. Dimitri. I sighed. Why God? Why let a amazing fighter like that be turned, I thought you, of all people, would have been able to stop this! Lissa was looking uneasy, as she kept glancing behind herself. Putting my own problems aside, I started worrying about Lissa.

"Hey, Liss, you know you can talk to me about ANYTHING. Seriously, anything at all. And look here, perfect timing, so what's bugging you?" I asked. Wishing I could mentally nudge her to talk to me.  
"Oh nothing." she replied with a sigh, a big one at that.

"Still upset about Christian?" she nodded. Christian had accidentally broke up with Lissa. Well I should say he put his troubles aside by getting rid of a big one. Lissa. I loved Christian, like a brother, of course. But you would be mad to if your best friend was in love with someone and that someone broke up with your best friend. Wouldn't you? Well, I was. I still couldn't believe he would do that, after everything they went through for each other. By the time lunch was over I was ready to take a nap. To bad I couldn't. Stupid school. Getting in the way of beautiful sleep.

* * *

When school ended Kirova had called me to her office. What now? I thought.

"Ah, why hello Rosemarie, come in, come in. Have a seat." Kirova said as she looked up from her newspaper. "Rosemarie . . ." she started to say.

"My name is Rose." I said harshly.

"Of course, Rose . . . Since Belikov is dead I would like to let you know I have found a new mentor for you practices." she said, unaware of the tears building up in the back of my eyes. Damn tears! "Mr. Kirobica, please come in." Kirova said. I saw the door open to reveal a man. He looked just like Dimitri, but more buff, and taller, and he had blue eyes. Sharp blue eyes. Eyes that would make you bow down for him. But besides that. They were the same. Exactly the same.

"Hello Rosemarie." he said, even their voices sounded the same! _No! _The voice screamed. _It is not Dimitri, remember, you're the one who murdered him, this isn't his replacement coming along for you. You don't deserve him! _But I ignored the voice. Taking no note of it at all. In fact, I was more surprised when I didn't listen then when I did.

"It's Rose." I said softly.

"Right, uh, hello Headmistress Kirova. Is this the student you want me to mentor?" he asked. And the tears in the back of my ears started building up again. Boy did I really want that guy to be Dimitri, as Dimitri's voice filled the room. Except it was coming from that other dude. Whats his name, um, Kiro-something. I don't know! All I knew was that the new guy was just like Dimitri. I had to get to know him!

Lissa's POV

I was in my dorm doing homework, when I heard a knock.

"I'm coming!" i shouted. "Will you please stop knocking . . . Rose?" I said, stepping aside for Rose, as she stumbled in, tears in her eyes. "Rose. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw him Liss, another version of Dimitri. His name is like, Kirob-o-ic-a-ka something. Yeah, something like that." she said, rubbing some of the tears from her eyes.

"Rose, stop trying to replace him he's. . . " I started to say, and would have finished if it wasn't for her eyes. Her eyes pleated me, begging me not to say the words. "Hey, I know. Come on. I'll get Adrian to buy you some ice cream." I said, and she smiled, slightly.

"I'm not five anymore Lissa. But for once, that actually sounds nice. Thanks Lissa. Thanks a lot." and she sighed, looking off into the upcoming sunrise. "i just wish the attack never happened, then maybe, just maybe. . ." she paused, "then we could be together." It broke my heart to see her in pain, but all I could do was stare at her, Rose had gone through so much, including love, and it had all came crashing down on her, one little piece at a time. i knew I shouldn't have said what I said then, but it really did cheer her up.

"Hey, Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Your life is soooo messed up."

I know Liss, I know. And she sighed, again looking off into the sunrise.


	2. Lissa

Rose's POV

I wasn't really all that hungry when Lissa had gotten ice cream for me, but the first sight of it I charged like a starving dog, finding something to eat at last. The whole time I was scarfing down my ice cream Lissa was laughing her head off. She even had to pay someone $20.00 just to hold her ice cream and NOT eat it. Just so she could crawl up on the floor to laugh her heart out. When I finished my ice cream I started laughing with her. Lissa never did got to eat her ice cream. The guy she paid to hold it came back with it covered in his tongue swipes. She told him to keep. Lucky. I wanted her ice cream. As i walked her back to her dorm I saw Adrian.

"Hey little dhampir! Long time no seeking." Adrian said, giving me a smile.

"You were seeking me out?" I asked.

"Of course, I wanted to tell you something."

"Spill it"

"I found. . . " but he never finished as Christian started to drag me away.

"Hey Christian! What is with the dramatically dragging Rose away from who she is talking to?" I asked with a laugh.

"We need to talk." he said harshly.

"Okay, you're mad, whats up?"

"Nothing, that's whats up, nothing at all. Lissa isn't talking to me."

"Of course she isn't talking to you, she broke up with you, why would she want to act all friendly. Her heart is kinda messed up right now." and of course being Christian, he snorted.

"Of course, the last Dragomir princess is having problems with her love life, still hanging on to a rebel when she could have any guy in the world she wants. Including the fact that SHE is the one who broke up with ME." Christian said, stomping on the ground, still dragging me, as we headed towards his room.

* * *

When Christian and I finally made it up to his room I started a little therapy session. So I made him lay down on his couch and made him spill, like a tipped over glass of water. It all came rushing out. He explained to me how he was feeling about Lissa and him splitting up and why he thinks they separated. After every question I asked I would always say "And how does that make you feel?" he would answer then I would go onto a new question he'd answer and I would go to that question again. It was quite funny to see really. Really funny actually.

"What do you think went wrong with your relationship Christian?"

"I don't know, maybe Lissa lost interest in me."

"Uh huh, and how does that make you feel?"

"Mad, sad, lonely, relieved."

"Relieved?" I said, pulling down my fake doctor glasses. (I found them in Christian's old stuff. No lenses.)

"Yeah, I guess. At least now I don't have to make myself good now, proper. And I don't have to go to the Royal Court, thank God! That place is like, Hell on Earth for me!"

"I see. And why do you hate the Royal Court so much?"

"Because everything is so proper and has to be that way, or they will consider you a freak." he said, folding his arms over his chest, sighing. "Which I am."

"No you're not! Not at all!" Just then I heard a knock at the door. Christian got up and told me to hide, waving towards the bathroom. I ran, hiding in the only place I could fit and still be able to hear. The shower.

'Why, hello! Guardian Kirobica! What a pleasant surprise, come in, come in." Christian said, even though I know he would have wanted to slam the door in his face right now. He hated having teachers or guardians in his room.

"Where is Rose. She had her training session. It started half an hour ago and she never showed. I asked some people if they saw and they pointed to you." he said. At least he remembered to call me Rose.

"Oh! Sorry Guardian Kirobica you just missed her. She just left to go meet Lissa. But I will call her as soon as you leave and tell her to meet you in the gym. Give me 10 minutes. If she isn't on her way by then, you can come to me again or Lissa where she is. Thank you for stopping by. Good-bye!" he said, guessing he shoved him out or something I was surprised. I have never seen Christian wanting to get rid of a teacher that much, or that fast. I should give him a high-five or something for that! When I heard the door slam I waited until Christian came to get me.

"High-five dude!" I said to him holding up my hand. Which he ignored.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"For doing that, thanks a lot."

"Okay. Oh, Rose."

"Yeah."

"You have 5 minutes to get to the gym all the way across campus, or we are so dead." he said, and I bolted out so fast that I left my jacket. I was barely out the door when I turned around grabbed my jacket and phone then resumed running all the way across campus.

* * *

I got to the gym panting. Kirobica was stretching on a mat, looking just like Dimitri did on the first day he started mentoring me. All calm and bad-assay. I thought I would start crying when I went over and tapped on Kirobica's shoulder.

"Hi Guardian Kirobica, nice seeing you. So, what are we doing first?" I asked, jumping from one foot to the other, going back and forth.

"Start stretching, then run 30 laps around the gym, and then I want you lifting weights." he said, not even looking up from his stretching.

"I see you're going easy on my today." I said sarcastically. I went into the locker rooms to change and when I came out I saw Kirobica was lifting weights. "Hey!" I shouted. "What's your first name?" I asked.

"Anton. I was a friend of Dimitri's at the Academy we went to in Russia. We had the same father."

"So you're like half-brothers?" I asked, completely surprised I wasn't breaking down like I normally do when He is brought up.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Cool." I said, and I started my training.

Lissa's POV

"Kike, what are you doing?" I asked, watching the new girl and one of my new royal friends swing from the chandelier in my room. Kike was also my new room mate. "Get down!" I screamed at her. "You are gonna hurt yourself! And if not you the ceiling!" I continued screaming.

"No!" she screamed back. "It's fun, come on up! It's a blast of fresh air!" she said copying that logo for one of those Skecher commercials.

"Hell no! You think I'm crazy don't you? Hm?" folding my arms, trying not to laugh as her legs dangled aimlessly around, trying to kick me if possible. "I swear, I'll, I'll . . . I'll get Headmistress Kirova! Or one of the guardians!"

"You think I am afraid of them? 'Detention for a week Miss Loyalhorn.'" she said, perfectly imitating Headmistress Kirova. And that was when she fell.

* * *

I stood, waiting for my permission to see Kike. While she was swinging on the chandelier half of the bolts came lose, causing not only the chandelier and Kike to fall, but also part of my ceiling. I waited about 3 hours in the waiting room of our nurse's office, waiting for the news. When the nurse came to me, her face was tired and incredibly sad.

"Lissa." one of the new nurse's said. "I'm so sorry. Kike is in a coma. And we don't know when she will be coming out. We are going to have to move you out of you room for now. Until it is fixed. We are planning on heading Kike out to a Moroi doctor as close to the Academy as possible. Would you like to see her?" she said, all in one breathe.

"Sure." I said softly. When I walked in I gasped. Tubes and wires were hooked in to Kike all up along her arm. I felt so helpless and weak when I saw her. I knelt beside her. Holding her hand. And I started to cry. "I am so sorry Kike, for what happened. But I have to say. I told you so." I didn't want to say that. Especially when I was wasn't in the coma and I knew Kike would have never said it to me if it was me there. I heard the door open behind me and turned around to see Justin. Kike's boyfriend. His eyes widened when he saw her. He knelt beside her and started to cry and was talking to her. He was so loyal to her. Just like Christian had been. Until after the attack.

"I am so sorry Justin." I said to him, and he looked up at me with his big soft green eyes, which were still filled with tears. And I gave him a hug. Feeling his tears soak into my shirt I started thinking about Christian, and soon enough, joined him in crying.


	3. Stories

Rose's POV

I was lifting weights when, out of the corner of my eye I saw Anton get up from his barbell. I was lifting those smaller weights, the ones you hold in your hands. Studying him, I realized he was just like Dimitri, same father or not.

"Hey! Terminator! What are you doing?" I shouted, catching his attention as soon as I said Terminator. He looked over at me, his shirt covered in sweat. I smiled, "Yeah, where are you going? I'm not blind Terminator, I see your plan." I laughed. He turned his body further, until he was facing me, and started walking towards me.

"I have no plan." he said with a very serious tone. "I was just going too grab my water bottle, the go to the hand holds. What do you think I was doing?" but I just smiled, putting the hand holds down, standing up to try and feel bigger, though I couldn't be as tall as him. No, never.

"I don't know, trying to seem innocent, then coming back to steal something, not thinking I was watching. Well, I am not stupid. I see what you are trying to do. I'm not blind Terminator. Nope. Not at all." making my smile even bigger.

"Is that what you called Dimka? Terminator?" he said, not realizing he just sent a blow of hurt right to me. Trying, and failing, to keep my cool, I turned my head. Tears streaming down my face. "What?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Was it something I said?" he said, noticing my tears.

"No," I sniffled, "It's just. Me and Dimitri were really good friends. I just, miss him." I said, heading for the changing room, but then I turned to face him. "And I didn't call him Terminator, I called him Comerad." I said, the tears rolling down my face even harder, as I raced into the locker room.

* * *

By the time I got out Anton was in thought, deep thought by the looks of it, when he heard me come out of the locker rooms he turned to me.

"You love him." he said. _Well duh! _I thgought. "I mean, you were, his lover I should say."

"No, I loved him, he loved me." I said, sitting down next to him. "We were coming up with a plan to be together." I told him, "He was gonna transfer from being Lissa's guardian, and guard someone else. Then, when we vacationed together. We ould be with each other and . . ." I paused, trying to calm myself, tears falling down my face. ". . . and, I just miss him." Anton turned and really looked at me. but he wasn't looking at the hard-core girl with mascara trakes down her tan face, no. He saw a broken hearted, soft face girl, with emotions, missing her only one true love. And he did the last thing I thought he would ever do. He hugged me, he pulled me swiftly into his arms, murmering to me in Russian. Cooing I guess you could say.

"I am so sorry Rose." he said, his accent becoming really thick. "If I had know, well, I would have been nicer to you today." I wanted to tell him the harder the better for me, but desided not too. Instead I looked at him, smiling.

"Don't go easy on me. I need trasining. The harder, the better!" I said, as we laughed. I looked into his sharp blue eyes, and we kissed.

Lissa's POV

I can't leave him, poor Justin. He needs a friend. _A girlfriend, better yet. _A voice in my head said. _Yesssss Lisssssa. He needssss your eternal love. All you have to do isssss bite that ignorant nursssse over there_, _then, when you are awakened, you mussssst turn him. And you can be together. Or even, feed together. _The voice said, and my eyes widended. Where the hell did that come from? And what the hell was up with those fucking s'. It was like, a snake sound sort of.

"Justin, are you okay?" I asked sweetly, ignoring that stupid voice in my head.

"Yeah. I think." he said, "Just let me wash my face, I can't show my face to the guys looking like this. I'll be mocked forever!" he said splashing cold water onto his nicely rounded face. There was one long pale scar, that lead from his right eye brow to the left corner of his face. Besides that, he was perfect, a perfect guy. I can see what Kike liked in him.

"Wait," I said, pulling myself out of my weird trace."The _guys. _Who are _the guys?_" I asked. but he just looked at me, then looked down.

"Jesse and Ralf." he said. Looking ashamed, I guess he knew about what happened before the attack. When Jesse and Ralf and some other idiots beat the crap out of me, good thing Rose came just in time. Or I would have been toast.

"You're hanging out with those idiots! The same idiots who almost killed me!" I shouted, immediantly lowering my voice so I wouldn't hurt Kike's ears.

"They aren't idiots! And they weren't trying to kill you either! I was there, I saw what happened. if only that bitch hadn't gotten in the way, you would have been in the club to. that stupid fat-ass bi. . ." and then, the thing I never thought I would do, or even need to do, I punshed him. Right in the nose. My fist swung so hard, blood gushed right out of his nose as soon as my fist made contact. As soon as he was on the ground, unconscious, I thought I would feel guilty, or something like that. But I didn't, I felt proud of myself, very proud. I stood up for Rose. On my own even! i looked down at him. Thinking the meanest thoughts. Ha ha sucker! You got what you deserved. I was just about to say something, when the nurse walked in. Oh crap. Busted!

* * *

I was sitting in Kirova's office, still not feeling guilty about what I did.

"Miss Dragomir, I am shocked at your behavior! Why did you do that to poor Mr. Lyouin?" Kirova asked, looking extremely surprised at what I did, and also, very dissapionted.

"He was dissing Rose. Calling her a bitch and stuff. I couldn't just sit there and listen to that dumbass diss Rose! That would considered being a bad friend!" I said, shaking my head, knowing she didn't understand.

"I completely understand your situation Lissa." she said. 'Ok, what the hell.' I thought. 'Yeah, that was unexpected.' But I kept a straight face, looking directly into her pitch-black eyes. "In fact, my best friend was just like Rose, except she was a Moroi. She was tough, wanted to see the world, and she definatly didn't take no for and answer." she said with a laugh. "I loved her, as a friend of course, and I looked up to her, sort of. You see, she was always getting into trouble. just like Rose. Her name was Alyssa. And one day, her ex-boyfriend was insulting her. So I did what I thought she would do, so I punched him. Right in the mouth, knowing when it swoll up he wouldn't be able to talk, at all. Especially about Alyssa. But, she was angry at me. Furious actually. Saying she wanted to go back out with him, and now she blamed me she couldn't. I tried telling her the things he said about her, but she said i was only lying. And you know what happened that day?" she asked, looking right back into my jade-green eyes. "I first of all, was suspended from the campus, except to go to class, the library for only books on research, and lunch, but, I also lost a best friend. You see, I fought a fight she didn't want me to fight. She wanted to take her of her self. So in the middle of the second semester, she left with her old ex. Now her recent boyfriend, all the way to London."

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly.

"She died. Two months after they left, he left her, leaving for herself, she was still trying to find guardians to protect her when one day, she was walking in the streets of London, alone, when all of a sudden she was a attacked. Drained dry. And do you know who found her? Lying pale and dead as ever? Me. My class went for a weekend escape, and I was walking with some new friends at the Academy, when I saw someone in the alley. I told them to wait at the mouth, ready so they could run, and when I turned the life-less body over, who did i see?" she asked.

"Alyssa." i said quietly. Shaking so hard, and I looked up at Kirova. Tears in her eyes, some had already falling down her face.

"You may go. That was your punishment. Use it well Lissa. Use it well." she said as she rushed out of the room. Shutting the door in my face before i could even say a simple thank you. As soon as I walked out of the office i saw Rose, and Guardian Kirobica walking together, laughing about something. And I did the most stupidest thing ever. I called out to them.

"Rose! Hey Rose!" i said, waving her to me. "Come here! I need to tell you something!" I saw her eyes widen as she quickly walked over her.

"Yeah Lissa." she said. "What do you need?"

"I need to tell you a story." I said with a smile, ushering her to my room. When we got in, I told her to sit down, and I told her Kirova's story. Only i didn't tell whose story it was. i kept it onominous.


	4. Abaddon

Rose's POV

I sat, listening to Lissa's story. When she finished I had tears down my face. I was shaking so hard, and I started to weep.

"Why'd you tell me a sad story Lissa!?" I asked her, but she just smiled sadly.

"I thought you'd need it, so you don't run off and try to kill Dimitri." she said.

"Whose story is it anyway?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. Let's just say that it's someone you think you hate, and go to after fights." she said, smiling at me as I absorbed the hint in.

"Kirova!" I realized, feeling sorry for the old hag. "But, that doesn't make any sense. Why did she tell you that story?" I asked.

"So I could warn you Rose, and because I got in trouble before you." she muttered the last part.

"You. Got. In. Trouble? Well, why? Come on, spill it." I said. leaning on forarms for support, staring at her like a admirative little kid.

"Some jack-ass was talking crap about you and stuff, so I socked him in the nose. Am I bad person?" she asked, acting very guilty, even though I knew she was proud of herself.

"You stood up for me? Who said it?" I asked.

"Justin. Kike's boyfrind." she said, " and I thought he was a nice guy. If Kike wakes up. . ." bu she paused. "_When _Kike wakes up I'll tell her what her soon to be ex-boyfriend said about you. You know she likes you. As a person. She says your just a little more aggresive against others than most people." she said and we laughed. Talking about all the good things about Kike. Knowing she'll be all right. I hope.

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah?"

"I hear voices inside my head. That aren't mine. And it's weird. It sounds like a snake slithered in there." she shivered. "I'm scared Rose. The voices are trying to convince me to become Strigoi, and they want me to, after I've turned, to find a immortal compainian. They were telling to chose Justn." she said. "Rose?" she asked. But I was somewhere else. I was in her mind, and I was searching around it for about five minutes, when I found something. Something that was life or death for Lissa. Something, that scared me so badly, I went to the only person I could trust right now, with Lissa in tow. I went to Anton.

* * *

"Anton!" I screamed. Banging on his bed room door. He had the same room as Dimitri. Before they cleared out all his stuff, which I managed to steal and is now in my closet, right now. "Anton! Help, something is wrong with Lissa." I screamed again. Pounding on his door even harder. Finally, finally, he opened his door. He was wearing shorts and socks and that was it, and his hair was all messed up and frizzy. "Anton, get your shoes on and come with me, I need you to contact Kirova and serveral nurse's. Oh, and we'll need Alberta too." I said before racing off. Hoping he'd get the clue and follow. Good thing right before I left I gave him my cell phone number, in case he lost me or something. I raced back down to Lissa's dorm, as she stood outside in her pajama's and a robe, with her fuzzy slippers, and I grabbed her hand. Draging her to the cabin. The same cabin that me and Dimitri. . ._No! _the voice hissed at me. _You are not, and will not think of him, you, you, murderer! You killed him, luring him into your cluchtes in that cabin, making him love sick. Distracting him when he was supposed to fight, and now. Look what you have done! He's gone Rose, gone from you forever. And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, AND EVER! Never to see again because it is all your fault!!! _I stopped. I couldn't take it. I toled Lissa to get inside, waiting for everyone, as I crumpled down, weeping. I just couldn't take. The constant nagging and blamming that stupd voice would say. I needed to get it out. And keep it out. i was doomed. I would never see my love again excpet through.

"Roza?" voice said, and I looked up, staring into Anton's eyes. He knelt down in front of me. "Are you okay, Roza?" he asked. Hearing him use my nickname for when Dimitri was feeling love towards me made me cry harder. "Rose. Is it something I said?" he asked. Sitting down next to me, rubbing my back for comfort.

"Lissa's in there. A Strigoi is trying to turn her. They managed to be able to control her thoughts." I stumbled out. "They are trying to get her to turn, taking a compainion with her." i said. "You should probably go to her. She's dying." I said, but Anton didn't budge.

"No Roza, I'm here for you. Now, really, what is wrong with you?" he asked smooth and softly.

"I miss him Anton. A lot. And there is a voice in my head that keeps nagging me, persuading me that I was the one who killed him." I sobbed out. "And it hurts. And, and, and the only way I can really see him is through you. You're just like him. Except for some minor differences you two are exactly the same. And it hurts me so much seeing him in you. Sometimes I can't take, and in training. I'm just so surprised I don't break down when I'm with you Anton. I, I, I. . .can't say it here. " but he just looked at me then picked me up, bringing me around the cabin. Stopping where no one could see us.

"I love you too Roza." And he kissed me.

Lissa's POV

I was in the cabin. It was nice, pretty even, but a little dark. I noticed a candle by the nightstand, close by the bed, and too my surprise matches, right next to the candle. i could have jumped for joy if i wanted to. but I didn't. it was like a dreaded thought was in the back of my mind. And i just, couldn't take it. _Lissssssa. _The weird hissing voice cooed. _Come to me Lissssa. I'm gonna help you hon. I'll make all thossse bad thoughtssss fo away Lisssssa. And ssssssprit will never be a problem to you ever again, will it Lisssssa. _I froze. _Lissssssa, Lisssssssa._

"Rose! Rose, help!" I screamed. As soon as the wretching pain was in my head. It was like someone set it on fire, or giant explosives were setting off in my head. I could take it, all I could do was scream. "Roooooooose! God dammit Rooooose! Heeeeeeelp!" I screamed, using all the energy i could to scream my final blood curtling scream before I passed out. And the last thing I saw was Rose and Guardian Kirobica busting in and Rose saying.

"Oh, shit."

Rose's POV

Anton and I were laying in the bush. His soft Russia words were making my skin bubbly, and everything was going fine till i heard Lissa scream my name.

"Rose. Rose, help!" she screamed, and I struggled to get myself up, Anton already up and helping me before I could blink. "Roooooooose! God dammit Roooooose! Heeeeeeeelp!" I heard her scream again. And then I heard one last scream, but I was already running. Anton bust down the door, but all I could say was.

"Oh, shit." what I saw terrified me to no extent. A weird mist was clouding her mind, and soon a man appeared out of the mist. I had no idea what it was, but it had sharp red eyes, and huge fangs. Sort of like a saber tooth tiger. He was wearing a toga, and had the head of a snake. Lissa was passed out on the floor.

"Well, well, well. If I'm not sssssurprisssssed to sssssssee Rosssssssssse and Mr. Kirobica here. What a pleasssssant ssssssurprisssssse. How are you two doing? Fine I hope." the weird snake man said.

"What have you done to Lissa?! And why do you have a snake head? And, and, why do you hiss everytime you come across an s?" I asked, shock taking over me.

"Lisssssssa, issssss not fine. No not at all. You ssssssssssee i am the lord of Ssssssssstrigoi. I controll what their are. How they sssssssshould behave. I needed Lisssssssssa to get here, sssssssince ssssshe Ssssssshadow-Kisssssssed you, it wasssssss much easssssier than i thought!" the Strigoi master, creator said. "But before I kill Lisssssssa, I'm going to kill you!" he said as he sprung for me, his unnotisable talons streching outwards, aimed for my face. But before his feet made it an inch off the ground Anton attacked, stake in hand and I folloewd after. We fought for 2 minutes, even though it felt like 2 years, before several guardians and nurse's came to the rescue. A very brave nurse scuddled in and dragged Lissa out of the cabin, as Alberta called several reinforcements. I still can't remember exactly what happened. First thing I was on the ground, fighting, really well. And then, the next, the Strigoi king has me and he jumps straight up. Creating a really big whole in the ceiling. I did what any person would do. I screamed, and kicked, and thrashed like no tomorrow. Some of the guardians started to come after me. But i got to it before them.

"Help Lissa! I can, I can take care of myself!" I screamed out towards them, hoping they heard me. "I'll be fine!" I said even louder.

"Not for long Rosssssse!" he said, laughing evily. And I couldn't help it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, killing my throat in the procces. "You'll be all mine, once you join me." and I passed out.


	5. Strigoi

_**Okay, here is Anton's POV. But I'm warning you, it ain't pretty. -Readerfreak190123 :)**_

Anton's POV

This was never part of the deal! It was never supposed to happen! Stupid fucking Abaddon. The little snake headed freak thinks he can break his end of the deal! Well, no! He can't. I was pacing in my room, my contacts irritating my eyes. I headed into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror, beautiful sharp blue eyes, but that isn't the color of my eyes, never has, and never will be. I stared at myself a little more before taking the colored contacts out, letting my blood red eyes adjust to the bright lights in the bathroom. I told Alberta that I had a sensitive eye sight. My sight is much better in the dark. I was still amazed that a simple drink could make me unbearable to the sun. I can finally walk down the beach on a Sunday afternoon, around 2 without burning up. I sighed, and dragged my self to the bed thinking about Rose. I completely meant what I said to her, at the back of the cabin, but it would never work. Dimitri would soon be her immortal lover, some day. I hated lying to Rose. Because i was lying when I said me and Dimitri were half brothers. We weren't, we were twins. Not identical of course. We are fraternal twins, but people never knew that when we were young. Dimitri was born first, and I have always looked up to him as a kid, following him around like a pet who finally found it's owner. But that was a long time ago. I took my own orders now. Well, not true, Mathew was our leader, so I now take orders from him i guess. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I saw I was on the beach, on a Sunday afternoon, my watch saying 2:00 pm.

'Why hello bother." Dimitri said, and I turned around to face him. His dark drown hair being blown out of his face from the soft ocean breeze. His red eyes gleaming with excitement. "So, hows Roza doing Anton? Is she well?" he asked, looking pleased with himself.

"No, she's not." And I saw Dimitri's face falter. "Abaddon took her someplace. I don't know where. Has he contacted you?"

"No. No he hasn't." he said, although I knew he was lying through his teeth. "But besides that how was my little Roza doing BEFORE Lissa's Abaddon incident?"

"Sad, mad. She says there is a voice in the back of her head saying she killed you, brought this terrible fate on you." I crossed my arms, looking at him with strict eyes. "She says she misses you, a lot. She says she wants to she you again, as a dhampir of course. That love sick girl. Poor thing. Why did you choose her Dimitri?"

"I didn't choose anyone!" he snarled. "It just happened that way, got it!" but I wasn't finished.

"You couldn't stay away from the young ones can you big brother. And such a pretty thing she is. You know, I see why you chose her. When she kisses, it's like, floating on a cloud, its an easy ride." I said with a laugh, but it was cut short as Dimitri grabbed me by my throat. But my smile didn't falter.

"You. Kissed. My. Roza!" and he let go, but only about, oh, a second later he attacked. Grabbing at me, his teeth snapping at the base of my throat. But I dodged it, tsking him.

"Getting slower with age I see brother. Lets not fight, lets be civilized . . . -" And I saw my chance, lunging at him I grabbed him by his head, about to twist as the dream faded. I sat up, I felt sweat trickling down my shirt. Gross. I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the bathroom and shoved my contacts in, noting at how much it hurt my eyes. I waited till my eyes appear sharp blue then answered the door.

"Hello Lissa. What are you doing here?" I said as I stepped aside to let her in. She walked in as I closed the door behind her. I locked it behind me as well, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Anton, something is really wrong. I keep having this vision with Rose skipping down the beach at midnight, but she has red eyes, then Dimitri joins her. And I see you standing behind a boulder, watching them. But, all three of you had gleaming red eyes. I wanted to talk to you about it." and she sat on my bed. I felt my last pair of color contacts starting to burn from my eyes, as they faintly started disintegrating.

"Oh. That's to bad, I'm not in the mood for talking. I'm a little _hungry_." And I looked away, as my contacts were gone. I smiled to myself.

"Well, I'll take you to dinner in a sec, but . . . "

"Oh, I don't want food." I said, my back still turned to her.

"Then what do you . . . " and I turned to her. "oh my God you're a Strigoi!" she screamed, racing for the door as I lunged.

Rose's POV

I woke up in a cave. I can' remember how I got here. I remember fighting then . . . _Poof_! Memory gone! i must have hit my head on something. I started to get up, but couldn't as drowsiness took me over. I fell back on the floor, and my head started to hurt. Was I drunk? No, i wouldn't be fighting if I was drunk, would I? No, I wouldn't. If I was then I would have died.

"Ow." I muttered as my head started throbbing again. "Son of a bitch this hurts!" I muttered, as the pain was getting worse, and soon my memory came, just it time for snake dude to get here.

"Rossssssse. You have awakened. I missssssed your pressssssence today. A little tired I sssssssssee."

"Go to Hell!" I said.

"Oh, but that would mean going home. And I don't want to go home yet." he said as he picked me up. I squirmed, but he held me still. Like a child holding a kitten. Well, I'll never hold an animal out of their will, will I now.

"What? I don't get it. Who and what are you." I said putting the emphases on the who and what's.

"I am Abaddon. Or Ssssssssatan. Or the devil. Whichever way you want put it. I'm ssssssstill the ruler of the Underworld you sssssssee."

"What the hell? Are you, like, a little full of yourself? And when did we go into a whacko scene. I never signed up for this." I said, trying to wiggle myself out of his grip.

"Oh Rosssssssse. Sssssssweet, sssssssssweet Rossssssssse. You flatter me ssssssssso much. But I am not here for your sssssssservice. I'm here for hisssssssss." Abbadon said, pointing into the darkness.

"I don't see anyone." i said, but just i said it, He stepped through. "_Dimitri_!" I gasped.

Lissa's POV

I felt my life slipping through my fingers as Anton sucked my blood. I still had tons of blood, but I was getting scared. Why, why am I always the one to suffer! And Rose. We, we, we are magnets to danger and death I guess. Just then i felt him stop. I felt drugged up, I was happy and bubbly when blood when to my mouth. I immediately started drinking it. Who's blood is it? And I realized, he was trying to turn me Strigoi. I stopped. Closing my mouth.

"Come on you little brat! Drink!" he shouted.

'No!" I said to him.

"Alright, a little inspiration couldn't kill you,yet." and my eyes widened. I didn't get what he was saying. And I really didn't want to find out. I realized he had tied me up, tightly. I was getting scared. Why are all people who look like Dimitri turning Strigoi. First Dimitri, now Anton, then who? Rose! Me? Anton was in the other room, looking for something. I started to wiggle my wrist free. I was hanging from the ceiling, it's about a 3 ft drop from my feet to the floor, but I'll survive, right? I kept wiggling and wiggling my wrist till I smelled blood, but Anton didn't notice. They finally broke free as i quietly landed on the floor, and surprising me, Anton still didn't notice. i crept towards the door, but as soon as I unlocked it and started to turn the handle he saw me. Anger flashed in his eyes. "I warned you Lissa. I really did." he said, but I was out of the door, and yet, Anton kept coming. By then i was screaming at the top of my lungs as I saw Alberta step out. Shock filled her eyes as she saw Anton's. She pulled out her stake and started to battle him. Soon more guards came, fighting him off. "I'll get you Lissa! You will die at my hand!" he shouted. but I kept running till I was safe. As I saw them stake him. But, the position looked funny. He was only the floor. But the stake didn't look fully in. I was about to scream when he jumped up. Starting to grab someone. i couldn't see their face until it was too late. She was dead.

"Alberta!" I screamed, and started to run. Screaming in my head to Rose what was going on and how she needed to help, and fast.


	6. Angoi

Rose's POV

"Dimitri!" I screamed, and ran over to him. And I hugged him. He felt hard and stiff, but he was still Dimitri.

"Roza, my little, little Roza." he breathed.

"Hey! Who are you calling little!?" I asked outraged.

"You are little. Little Roza. You are both younger and smalled then me." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah well. My attitude is way bigger than yours!" I said, and laughed, but I stopped when I realized it. i saw his eyes. His red, crimson eyes, glowing from the fire's light. As it was being thrown across the walls. I was shocked, I forgot he was a Strigoi. Stupid on my part if I do say.

"Yesssssssss, hello all. And welcome. Don't forgot your own plan Dimitri. That would be ssssssssstupid on your part." Abaddon said, as he started to roar with laughter.

"The plan will work, it is all going to plan. All we need is for Rose to join soon enough and our army will be complete!" he said, joining Abaddon in laughter. Evil laughter. The same evil laughter you see in old western movies with the bad cowboy twirling his big, black mustache as he watches the trapped good cowboy struggle to get free. It was just like that, odd, i know.

"What plan?" I asked, feeling scared.

"None of your businessssssss. Yet!" Abaddon shouted.

"Okay? Uh, Abaddon, what the hell is wrong with your tongue? I mean, every time you have an s' come your way you just, hiss it out! Is it because you can't spit?" I asked, in a completely serious tone. Abaddon looked furious while Dimitri just laughed his head off.

"And THAT, is why I love you Roza. Stick it to the snake-man!" Dimitri said.

"Now you sound like a hippie Dimka." I said, waiting for his nick-name to take effect on him. It didn't, he just laughed harder. "But just you wait Roza. You will soon join me."

"Join you in what?" I asked. I'm getting really confused here.

"Eternal ssssssssalvation!" Abaddon said, getting angry, I punched him. Right in his snake mouth. I was even more surprised than before when I watched him fly through the hallway/tunnel leading to bed/feeding rooms. I gasped at my strength.

"Yes!" Dimitri jumped up. "It work. Ah, your eyes." he said, stroking my face.

"What about my eyes?" I was getting scared.

"They are so pretty!" he said with a laugh. "You are a new race of Strigoi Rose. You are a Angoi." he laughed again, and I passed out.

Lissa's POV

"Anton, get away from me! Please!" I screamed, as he started to drag me towards him. I knew running wouldn't work, but I had tried and failed when he grabbed my legs, making my face slam down into the ground. "Please! Please, help me! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase! Oh God, please!" I was sobbing and screaming, and I knew I looked horrible. I had mud and blood caked in my hair, and nails. My jade-green eyes had tears of blood running down my face. And my clothes were shredded.

"Now, now little Lissa. You will be all right on me." he said with a smile. _He's using compulsion on you Lissa,_ a voice said. It sounded like Rose. _Don't fall for it! Over power him! I know you can, I'll get you out of this. I always do Lissa. Everything will be all right. _But it won't. I thought. It never will be. My and Rose are a magnet for danger and death, no matter where we go. Sometimes, I just wish that Rose and I had just died in the crash with everyone else. Life would have then been so simple. Or, the crash never happened. Ever, and life would have been like before. Before all this mess. "Don't be afraid little Lissa, don't be afraid."

"Get away from me!" I screamed again, and he just kept dragging me.

"Let go of her Kirobica. Or I'll make you." someone said.

"Christian, get out of here! Anton is a Strigoi, he'll kill you! Go!" I screamed at him, my throat starting to hurt. But he wouldn't bulge.

"Get your hands. Off. My ex-girlfriend." he said, his voice full of hate and despise.

"No." Anton said, and Christian blasted fire. It was huge. Like someone took a flame thrower and blasted it at Anton. He dropped me, and dodged the blast. "You stupid little Moroi. I was a dhampir once, and had years of training before I was awakened, I don't think a little immature rebel like you could defeat me!" he laughed, but that only made Christian madder. He shot another wave. And Anton dodged it, again. It went on like this till I saw what Anton was doing.

"Christian, watch out!" I said, before Anton leaped. He landed on Christian, blocking his hands from being able to shoot fire. "Nooooooo! Nooooooo! Christian! Christian! Christian, get up! Baby please, you have to get him off of you. Quickly!" I screamed, but it was to late. He was dead. Anton had blood smeared all over his face, as hatred spread through me. I ran over to Christian. His facec was in the dirt, and blood was still gushing from his neck and face. "Christian." I whimpered, as I fell to my knees and sobbed. "No." I muttered, "No, baby, baby get up. Please hon. For me." but I knew he was dead. Till I saw his chest barely heaving, and I saw him wink. I nodded, barely. "Oh Christian, I love you." I layed next to him, and kissed his bloody lips before Anton pulled me away.

"Come on you little brat. We need you to see the Angoi." he picked me up, and swung me over his shoulder as he ran, with his "super speed" towards a weird cave.

"The what" I asked.

"You'll see." and I was knocked out.

* * *

I woke up inside the cave, and I saw the sun rising. I sat up and looked around.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked, sounding groggy.

"Hell." I heard someone say.

"Rose?"

"Yeah." and I looked over to where she was. She was sitting in lotus position, taking in big, deep, calming breaths.

"Well, what are we wating for, we have to get out of here!"

"Don't even try, they got guards all along the cave. Inside and out. Nice job, you did a good job on trying to get away. But, you could of helped Christian more, if I do say so myself." she smiled. "Very dramatic!" and she laughed.

"You were spying on me?"

"Yes, and I was giving advice. But I did lie, I can't get us out."

"Why."

"Because I'm trapped to. Duh!"

"Well, then we just have to get un-trapped."

"Okay, let me go through this again. We can't! We are worse than animals going to a slaughter house! They don't know what is gonna happen to them. You do."

"Wait, you said 'you'. Why not we?"

"'Cause they already got me."

"What are you . . ." but then, Rose opened her eyes. They had done from a beautiful brown, she a shining silver. "What-what happened to your eyes!"

"I'm a new race of Strigoi now Lissa. But I'm 'better'.I can go into the sunlight without some stupid potion." she said, looking at Anton. "I have eye sight so good, the sun doesn't hurt my eyes, but I see better than a Strigoi. My hearing is better than a Strigois as well, and my smell and taste. But, I need blood. And not even a lot. I'm more Moroi than Strigoi. Well, except for the eyes. I'm then Angoi." she said. I started at her.

"No, that can't be."

"It is Lissa. It's true."

"Oh no." and I passed out.


	7. Broken

Lissa's POV

_Get up you moron, get up! They could be turning you right now! Get up!_ I felt pain in my throat and back. They were on fire, and I started screaming.

"Lissa! Lissa! Get up! Lisssssssssssa!" A voice screamed. It was my name, wait, where am I? Who am I?

"Wha-what happen? Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh Lissa, you're okay!" a girl said, she had reddish brown hair, and it was beautiful, but her eyes were silver. And yet, it made her even more beautiful. She was tall with curves, and look gentle, and yet fierce at the same time. He nose was perfect, her eyes were perfect, har mouth was perfect, she was. Perfect!

"Who-who are you?"

"Lissa."

"What?"

"Liss, come on, it's me, Rose. Remember, your best friend."

"I have a best friend. But, you're to pretty to be someones best friend. You look, like, like a model. You should do that, go into modeling. I mean."

"Lissa, what are you talking about?"

"Who am I?"

"What?"

"Who am I? I can't remember, it's all fuzz up there." I giggled. "And I keep seeing funny pictures."

"From where?" The Rose-girl said.

"It looks like I was camping or something, and there are a couple there and a boy, and you and me. But wait! What are you doing in my memories?"

"I told you!" Rose said, getting impatient, "I'm your best friend. Have been since kindergarden!"

"What's kindergarden?" I asked curiously, just then a sound went up behind me, as a beautiful man appeared. He was tall with a little bit of fuzz on his face, and he had red eyes. But he was pale, and georgous and-and. . . I wanted him. I stood up, feeling as if i was being tugged along.

'Why hello little Lissa." the man said, his accent was strong, but I didn't dare giggle. His voice was very deep. "My name is Anton, and I am your lover." he said nicely. my lover eh?

"Noooooooo!" A voice screamed out before Anton grabbed me and dung something sharp into my throat.

Rose's POV

"Noooooooo! No! Lissssssa! Anton don't please!" I screamed, my throat starting to hurt, but he kept on drinking. "Please! Please! I'll do . . . anything." I whispered the last part, but I knew he heard me. He stopped and looked up, blood trailing down his chin. _Lissa's blood! _

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything." I muttered.

"Even if it meant killing Dimitri?" he asked nicely, as if asking a child if they wanted a cookie.

"What! No! No! I-I can't do that Anton, I love him to much!" I shouted.

"Love makes you weaker." and he snorted. I gasped.

"Love does not! If makes you stronger. It will kill you, but it will make you stronger." I said.

"Oh shut up already." Dimitri said. "Love does both. Depending on the person, happy?" he turned away from Rose. "Anton, if you want to kill me, do it yourself. Come on. I won't bite. Right now." he said with a faint smile.

"Alright, brother. But not now. I'm deciding if i should keep her a Moroi."

"Yes, we could use her as a hostage."

"But we don't kill or turn her right?" I said, my voice as cold as ice.

"Oh, of course, as long as they do what we say."

"Who's we?"

"Queen Tatiana."

"What! You're-you're evil! The Queen loves Lissa. And she wants what is best for her. How could you do that?" I asked shocked.

"You have to make your heart black Rose, to get what you want. No matter who is hurts." he said icily.

"So you want to hurt me?" I asked.

He flinched.

"Cause that's what you're doing, hurting both of us. Lissa and me. I'm Shadow-Kissed. I feel her pain, her joy, her misery, her happiness. And you want to make me suffer as well i see?" I asked.

He flinched again. Ding! Bulls-eye.

"No-no, I mean. No. I want to get what i want! But I have to hurt Lissa, which means hurting you! Huh! God!" He grabbed his hair and pulled it down, making him kneel. Just then I saw Lissa behind me, her face was completely twisted and evil, Iv'e never seen her like that. SHe held up a stake, her eyes wide with hate and misery, as she brought the stake down.

"Dimitri!" he jumped, then started to advance on Lissa, her face still twisted with an evil joy. "Lissa!" I screamed. It was no use, I was torn between the man I loved, and my best friend. I had to choose. I jumped in. Grabbing Dimitri by the front, kissing him. Lissa gave another twisted smile, and brought the stake down, as I heard him gasp. He looked at me.

"Traitor." he breathed, and he fell down. I didn't have time to check and see if he was dead, instead I grabbed the original Lissa and ran. She was finally back to normal, and she looked at me curiously.

"Later." it was all could say while running. She nodded.

"Get them!" A voice said. Abaddon.

"Shit" I said under my breathe.

'Go you idiotssssssss. Get the traitor and the sssssssssacrafice! Go!" Abaddon kept shouting. Sacrafice? We were out of the cave, and in the woods. i knew exactly where I was going. Dragging Lissa would be a problem. But it wasn't, she ran with me. Not as fast, but almost as we blazed through the trees. We came upon the gates, a guard shocked. We stopped a few feet away, and I told Lissa what to say.

"My name is Christey Angoi, I am a Moroi. I was captured by Strigoi and they tampered with my eye color, and when they got you, we escaped. And now i can't remember where I used to live and who I was. All I remember was my name and that I was a Moroi. Got it?"

"Got it." she breathed. Lissa seemed very tired. We slowly approached the gate, and I fell down a couple times so I wouldn't look to strong.

"Help." I moaned, starting to cry. "Please, someone. Help us. Please!" I fell again, and that time hurt, cutting open my leg. Blood was falling, dreching my jeans. I was tired already but the sight and smell of blood wasn't helping, in fact it was making both Lissa and I really sick. We got up to the guard, he finally saw us together and gasped. And both of us fainted. But I remembered one thing. Christian started crying.

Christian's POV

"Oh my God! Lissa!" I ran over, picking her up, tears streaming down my face. The guard behind me called some others, as we picked them up. The other girl was beautiful, and she looked so much like Rose. She was carrying a note. It said:

**_My name is Christey Angoi, I am Moroi. I can't remember anything else but that. I was captured by Strigoi weeks before Lissa and they were doing stuff to my eyes. Whoever finds us, thank you. I will cheerish your kind being forever._**

**_Christey and Lissa. :)_**

"Oh crap." I said, as a new guardian named Robert came over.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"This note." I showed it to him.

"Good God!" he said, Robert was German, giving him a pretty funny accent. And every time he tells a joke we laugh, but not at him. At his accent. "That's just horrible." Rob said. He was about 19, and just started working here. He was handsome, but girls weren't falling over themselves for him, but for David. David was 18, just graduated, and he was British. Figures. Ever time he's on campus there is at least 6 girls following him. Stalkers.

"Hey, where is David?" I asked. Also, David was here to replace Alberta. He was the greatest, besides Rose, he killed 47 Strigoi when his Academy was attacked as well. But Rose killed more. Way more. She was the youngest, greatest female fighter. David was the greatest, youngest male fighter. And he was adored. Yuck. Stupid British male model hunk. Go back to London, you can kill Strigoi there, and you can sing 'Singing in the Rain' while you're at it. I don't care.

"In the nurses office. Helping out with that girl, uh, what's her name?"

"Kike?"

"Oh yeah! I just call her Coma."

"Coma?"

"Yeah, Coma."

"Why?"

"Because she's in a coma!" I laughed. _Moron. _I thought.

"Alright. You take the girls over there. I need to take to him."

"Alright, say hello to, Coma! For me." I walked away laughing, half-heartedly. While he was crying at his own joke. _Moron. _I walked across campus till I got to the nurses office. I walked in, the girls being carried in behind me.

"Delivery!" I said, scaring the whole room with my welcome greeting as they grabbed the girls from the guardians, and within a minute, nurses were working on them.

"Christian. You brought a present." a sweet sing-song British voice said.

"Hello David." and I turned around.


	8. The Bad News

Christian's POV

"What do you want?" I growled.

'Well, lookey here. Did you burn them? Bite them? Attack them?" he mocked.

"No, they were attacked by Strigoi. They were testing on Christy here." I said, pointing to the Rose look alike. "Lucky Lissa got away before they could get her."

"Yes, lucky." as he started to walk towards them. David grabbed Christy, while I grabbed Lissa. We took them towards the nurses, helping them set up the cots. I looked down at Christy, she was beautiful, I couldn't help but admit, and when I really looked, she looked nothing alike Rose. Her skin was incredibly pale, and she was tall, but had some hot curves. Her hair was to curly, and her posture was different. I stared at her, taking in her features, then examining Lissa. She was still as hot as ever, but she looked tougher, like she could take care of herself now. Just then Lissa stirred.

"Christy, Christy, where are you?" she mumbled, her hand feeling for something. She was trailing along the bed, and it fell off. She stiffened. And slowly opened her eyes. She was looking up at the ceiling, and she sat up to see me. "Christian!" she shouted, and hugged me. She was smiling with joy, and she looked over to Christy. "Christy." she said, shaking her. But she never moved.

"Lissa? Do you need anything, food, water, blood?"

"Blood!" she shouted, "Christian, she needs blood! She's dying! She's gone days without blood or anything. Get her some, now!"

"Already taken care of." David said.

"Who are you?" Lissa asked, I knew she was stunned by him, and yet she kept her face composed. "What are you doing here? Why?"

"I am David Ginger. I am from London, and I am here to replace Alberta. She died in a battle with a Strigoi." he said, his silky voice faltering. "She was my aunt." Lissa gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh, uh, heres the uh, feeder." he mumbled, bringing out Anna, a newby, and walked away. Shaking his head. Lissa and her walked to Christy and woke her up. As everyone in the room but Lissa gasp at her eyes, including me. They were georgous. A stricking silver. I wanted to walk over to her and just, kiss her. No matter who I hurt. She was just so hot.

"Lissa?" her voice was sweet and silky. Very lovely actually, and she sounded weak. "What-what's this?"

"Food." Lissa said calmly. And the feeder calmly walked over sat next to her. Christy leaned forward and swiftly bit her neck. Drinking. The feeders face was relaxed, and in a sudden bliss. Couple minutes later, she stopped. Anna looked dazed, and smiled. Lissa leaned forward and drank from her as well. When both were done, Anna fainted, and we looked at her. "We were thirsty." Lissa explained, and everyone nodded. She smiled, as I walked over to her. I saw David and Christy talking and laughing, as I reached her.

"Lissa."

"Christian." immediantly after talking we found ourselves in an embrace, making out in the middle of the nurse's office. As we kissed, Lissa was keeping me close, and I felt very loved, no one loved me like Lissa did. Not even Tasha could love me like Lissa. Tasha loved me, but Lissa was in love with me. Difference. I don't know when we stopped, but soon she sobbing into my shoulder, as I stroked her hair, and she explained how scared she was, and how she never wanted that to happen to her again.

"Christian." a sweet voice spoke, I looked up to see Christy. She smiled. "Hi. I never got to introduce myself, I'm Christy Angoi."

"Hi. Uh, hang on." she nodded. "Lissa, Lissa babe, please get up." we both knew we were back together, everyone knew that. No words were needed niether spoken. She got up and ran to Christy. Sobbing into her, screaming into her hair for Rose. I froze.

"Why!? Why did she leave!?" Lissa screamed, and everyone stopped what they were doing, she calmed down, but never let go of poor Christy.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you all about. I was already there when they brought in Rose." everyone in the room froze. Dead solid, even me. Rose, my best girl friend, what happened to her? She never did come back. "She was half-dead, and they were going to turn her. I talked to her, she seemed very nice. The same night Lissa came, they took Rose into a room. Well I should say Dimitri did." again, everyone froze. They now know Dimitri is a Strigoi. Great. "I heard screaming, horrific screams, and they came out dragging a body. Dimitri was screaming and crying, pounding on the ground, he loved her you know, and he attacked Anton, his twin brother and fellow Strigoi. They were in battle and everyone was trying to stop them. We saw who's body it was. We found Rose dead as ever, lying in a heap, and we knew we had to leave. We got out, and ended up here. I wanted to tell you all that. Spread the news that Rosemary Hathaway is dead!" she shouted the las part, and everyones reaction was different. Some cried, like Lissa and I, some panicked, and some went to spread the news.

"Lissa." I said, and she ran right back to me falling to the ground with sobs screaming how it wasn't fair, and how she wanted her best friend back. Also that she had hardly any family left. I felt so sorry for her, and the next few hours were horrible.

Christy/Rose's POV

I was shocked. After telling that news, I didn't think people would act like that. Several cried, several panicked, and only a few handled it smoothly, like the newbys who didn't really know me. They ran around shouting that Rosemary Hathaway was dead. I sat on the bed, dry eyed, calm and relaxed as everyone, and I mean everyone grieved for me._ Me! _I was astonished.

"Christy?" a voice said, and I turned around to see Kirova standing there, crying her eyes out. "What were Rose's last words?" she whispered.

"Help me. Please help me." i said automatically. "Then she prayed, and shouted I love you, love you all. Tell the ones I love that I loved them, to keep me living on forever in their hearts. That my stories and legends live on. Please. And she passed out whispering for helps. She died peacefully." I said calmly, and Kirova broke down. Hugging me, and sobbing into my poor hair. Poor hair. It was curly, and I looked, well, hot! My silver eyes, my lean, curvy body, my pale soft face. I was beautiful, inside and out. Soon everyone was asking me about Rose. By dinner, they gave me a guest bedroom, giving me one right next to Adrian. Oh, great. I was walking towards my room, when I smelled clove cigerettes, I wrinkled my nose, coughing.

"Hello? You must be Christy. I heard my little dhampir was dead. Is it true?" I turned around, and i realized he wasn't being flirtatious, he was begging me not to say so.

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry." and he hugged me. "It's okay. It's okay." I cooed.

"No it's not. No it's not."

"Yes it is, because." I paused. "Can you keep a secret? Wait, what's your name?"

"Adrian."

"Right, Adrian. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Rose isn't dead."

"What! Why don't you-" but i cut him off.

"She basically is dead!" I shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Because they turned her Strigoi." I said, and Adrian froze.

"Wha-what?" he said painfully.

"I only told them that because she is planning on killing herself anyway, after she tries to kill Dimitri. She doesn't want any interference."

"Oh. Well, you better get to sleep."

"Yeah, I better." and I walked away, but I back tracked and came back to a shaken Adrian.

"Wha-" but I cut him off. I put my hand softly over his mouth, kissing his cheek.

"For your troubles. You will need it." as I headed inside. I closed and locked the door. Jumpin on the bed, falling asleep before I even hit the bed. Sleeping a soundless sleep. But not for long.

Lissa's POV

Dinner was weird. Everyone was comforting me, and yet, through all the apologies and hugs, I felt empty. I already knew Rose was here, but she was different. I felt as if part of her died. Even though it wasn't even close.

"Lissa!" a voice shouted through. Everyone turned to see Janine Hathaway, running through the halls, tears streaming down her face. When she finally got to me everyone froze. Janine was known for being tough and prepared for anything. Except her own daughters "death" I should say. She fell to her knees next to me. The whole room was silent, listening to what she would do and say, and the same for me. "Please, please tell me it isn't so." she whimpered/begged. "Please don't tell me my little Rosie isn't dead." Rosie? I didn't know she called Rose that. I took a deep breathe, and shook my head. She looked at me pleading.

"She is. She really is, I saw with my own eyes. I'm so sorry Janine." I said. Expecting her to get up and just say oh, instead she sobbed. Hard, crying into me. Too much crying for me today, but i couldn't leave her. She screamed out loud, shouting.

"My baby! My little girl! Noooooooo! Please no! Please God no! Pleeeeaase! Pleeeeaase! Oh God! Oh God no! Give her back, give her back." she shouted upwards. It broke everyones heart to see her hysterical. "Lissa." she whispered to me. "You can be my new baby girl. Okay. We can both be happy. You get a new mom, I get a new daughter? What do you say? Please?" she was deffinatly hysterical. Wanting someone to love.

"Okay." was all I could say. She nodded, and ran out of the room. Flipping open her cell phone talking to someone.

"Abe. I have to tell you someting." she said into the phone as she left the room. Everyone started after her. Soon, some middle school girls started crying. As they raced over to me, askin me and Christian for stories. I saw Eddie walking over, tears down his face. And soon everyone was talking about only one thing. Rose. We would live her on. Too bad she isn't really dead.


	9. Author's Note

**_Hi guys! I know a lot of you must hate these stupid authors notes, I do! Anyway, I just want to say I love reading the reviews I get! It helps my writing, and don't feel like you can't say bad things. I may be sad, but i will improve my writing so you guys enjoy it more :)! I do want to say one thing about Lissa, and Christy. The next chapter will be very odd. And, no, if any of you are wondering, David is not a Strigoi. No one said anything about it. but I know ya'll were thinking it! :) Keep reviewing, LOVE IT, and Lissa is going to be very bad in the next few chapters with what she does to get over her stress and loss of Rose. (To her Rose is really dead) Tell me what you guys think of the next chapter, and what you want me to add, get rid of, improve, or lessen on. Love my fans!_**

**_-Rose-Samantha/Readerfreak190123 :)_**

**_P.S. _**

**_-David is really hot! Or at least I think so. I might put a link on my profile of what he kinda looks like. Peace out! _**


	10. Beaches

Christy's POV

_The beach. It is lovely. I see a boy. David is his name. I want to talk, but I can't. He turns to me and runs._

_"Hello Christy. We meet again." he said, I find my voice._

_"Who the fucking hell are you?" I asked. He smiles._

_"I'm Alberta's nephew. She had a brother you know. Albert."_

_"Albert?"_

_"Yeah, her younger brother."_

_"So you're saying that Alberta had a younger brother named Albert?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Weird."_

_"I know. Anyways, when I heard Alberta died, I came to replace her."_

_"I see."_

_"Yes, odd isn't it. Anyway, I dragged your body inside, and got you set up on your cot."_

_"Oh, thanks." I said. Feeling very awkward. He came towards me, till he was a inch away. I started at him, then fell to my knees, crying. I never felt so embarrased. He knelt down, looking at me sternly. He was a dhampir, he was supposed to be tough, be able to handle anything. I wasn't, or at least, not anymore._

_"Christy. Calm down, I wasn't going to do anything to you."_

_"I know. I'm sorry, I hate it when I'm like this."_

_"I understand, so do I." Just then I looked up into his eyes. The were a shining blue, he had a nice face to. His nose was sharp and so was his mouth, but it looked good on him. His hair was a ash blonde, and he was tall. He had only shorts on, revealing some pretty hot muscles. He was tan, and I started to like him more. Ever without the accent. I see why girls tend to follow him around._

_"I, uh, I." I stopped. Think self, think! " I like your eyes, I said." Idiot! Not that!_

_"Thank you. i like yours as well. Stricking silver. It fits your persinality."_

_"Thank you." we sat there for a while till we turned ourselves, facing the water. The sun was right above it, throwing golden-red lights across the beach. I sat with him, my head on hi shoulder. His head on top of mine. I looked down. I was wearing shorts, and a tank top. My curly hair was in a pony tail, and I had a bathing suit under it. It was a bikini, and I decided to take a swim. I took off my top and bottoms, revealing a nice blue bikini with gold G's covering it. I smiled. I looked down at him, he looked up, and soon we were racing each other to the water. Iwon. We splashed each other, having fun. I sat down in the shallow part, him sittng next to me. I turne to him, he turned to me. He started to speak._

_"Christy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Kiss me?" but I didn't need to answer, my actions answered by themselves. We leaned in, our lips meeting, and my world exploded. I felt warm and fuzzing, and I saw Lissa. But I wasn't looking at her. She was looking into my dream. Shit! And my world faded, because I woke up, kissing David. _

Holy shit! I was looking around the room. Still kissing David. He was a good kisser. Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked around, it was still my room. But David was in here. He woke up, looking around, confused.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked.

"Shhhh!" I said. Another knock, and both of us froze. I shoved David away into the storage closet that no one uses, accidentally making him stub his toe on the way. I then noticed I was only wearing my bra and underwear. What the, hell? David was wearing shorts. I noticed he was looking at me oddly when I was thinking of how my clothes came off, and David in my room. I knew neither of us knew. Another knock, I shut the door, telling him to be quiet. I grabbed a robe, putting it over me after a breeze came through. I opened the door.

"Lissa?" I asked, stepping aside as Lissa stormed in.

"What the hell were you doing with Guardian David?"

"Nothing I-" she looked at me, and I realized my robe fell. Shit.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" she said slowly and full of suspiction.

"I don't know! Thats the problem!" but she wasn't listening, she stormed through my hallway and to the storage opening the door to David. He stood there, tired as hell, looking at Lissa calmly. Then he jumped out.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" He shouted.

"It's not my birthday."

"Hanukkah?" she shook her head. "Kwanza?" she shook her head again, "Christmas?"

"Nope. It's October."

"Halloween?"

"Two weeks."

"Whoops, wrong time of year then!" he said, trying to pass Lissa, but she held out her hand, blocking him.

"Oh no you don't! What the hell were you and Rose doing?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. "Wait, who's Rose?" Oh, shit, Lissa!

Dimitri's POV

That damn girl! Trying to stake me! Who does she think she is? Huh? Well, she's dead. I'm going to kill that little bitch Lissa. I was pacing. Thinking about what happened. Lissa and Rose were gone, and i didn't know where they went. Some said they left the country. I can't be sure. But the world is big and free. And I could guess where they were. Russia. I knew it in my heart that they were there. Roza always wanted to go there.I sighed. No! Don't think about her that way! She is a lying, evil, malipulating bitch and I hate her for what she did. But that made me love her even more. God I love her!

"Dimitri, your plane ticketssssss and bagsssss are outssssssside waiting for you."

"Thank you Abaddon."

"No problem, oh and one thing?"

"Yeah."

"I call killing Rosssssse." and just then, I snapped.

Lissa's POV

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why the hell did I just say that? Why? We were froze. Crap.

"Rose, was my old best friend, sorry, Christy reminds me of Rose. I get them confused sometimes." I said.

"Oh, okay? I see." David replied.

"Yeah. Sorry!" Christy said sacastically. I turned, and walked out the door. Shutting it slowly, closing. Just when I was walking I realized it. Christy and David are . . .

"Lissa!" someone called to me. Oh no.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked irritated.


	11. Soul Mate

Lissa's POV

"Oh nothing." Jesse said, Ralf coming up behind him. "We just want to talk to you. A nice friendly chat, you know?"

"No, I don't know, sorry. It seems every time we have a "chat" I get the snot beat out of me." I said confidentally.

"Oh no, we really, really, just want to talk to you." they said, backing me up into a corner.

"Guys, get away from me. Please, get away. Come on guys. Help!" I shouted, but no one was around. Ralf pnched me, several times, and Jesse was spitting on me. Then, after I fell on the ground, they started kicking me. I was in pain, when Ralf took out a knife. I gasped, and they leaned in. Cutting my wrist, and face and arms. They were cutting me, and cutting me. I was crying from pain. They even cut my throat a little so it would hurt to shout or talk. Just then Ralf went flying, the knife landing next to me. Christy was standing before me, Jesse and Ralf were on the ground. Knock out I guess. She held out her hand and I accepted it. She pulled me up, and helped me to the nurse. Everyone gasped when they saw me, even me when I saw my reflection. I would have died if it wasn't for Christy. She was my new best friend.

David's POV

God she was beautiful. She was beautiful and smart and caring and nice and, everything! Everything I could ever want in a girl! And she was 18. my age. She would be graduating in a month. Maybe we could be together. Wait, get it together man! So what if she is all that? She is a Moroi. Dhampir men don't get with Moroi women! Moroi men fuck dhampir women, but not get together with them! God, how could I be so stupid! And, what the hell was going on back there? I was having an amazing dream of being with Christy at the beach, she kissed me, and I wake up on her bed, kissing her! What the hell. I can't let this happen again. No, I can't.

"David?" I turned.

"Yes Christy?"

"We need to talk." was all she said.

"Why? What about?"

"You know what." Oh, that.

"I'm sorry I didn't! I mean." but she stopped me.

"I like you, you like me. Don't try to hide it. You think of me a lot. I think of you a lot. Case closed. What happened, happened. We can't change that. As soon as I get out of here, I'm going with you David."

"Why?"

"Because, you are my soul-mate."

"What?"

"We are soul-mates. Simple as that. I love you David. And you love me back. And I can't keep secrets form the people I love David. We need to talk. I need to tell you eveything." and she meant it. Everything. She told me everything from birth to today. Even that she wasn't Christy Angoi. She was Rose Hathaway, who was turned into a Angoi. A dhampir Moroi. Then I told her everything, my life story. I don't talk about it much anymore. It involved abortion, abuse, jail, adoption, and death. My life was horrible, til I meet Rose. Soon after talking, we went our seperate ways. And I thought of everything she told me, even about Dimitri.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short guys. I'll write a longer chapter either tomorrow, or the day after that. ok? R & R!_**

**_-Readerfreak190123 :)_**


	12. Avalon

Christy's POV

I shouldn't have done it. Told him. But I had to. We are, uh, connected. I think. And I can't stop thinking of him. David. He was amazing. I loved him. So much, and I knew he loved me back! But, I felt odd. I thought my one true love was Dimitri. but it wasn't. No, no, I will not think about him. He tried to kill me. He turned me, sort of. I wondered to my dorm room, and I found Adrien, talking to someone. It was a dude. Ben? I think that was his name.

"I'm worried George. About Chrsity, she's been pretty upset lately." So that was his name! George. Uh huh. So what are George and Adrien talking about besides me. "I don't know what's up with her. I really don't. But I'm getting seriously worried." Adrien went on.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Thank you George! I give you my respect.

"Because then she will think I care, and then, well, I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Rose." There was silence. Shock jolted through me.

"You're in love with Rose!" George said.

"Yes." Adrien said sternly. "And that's why I have to kill her."

"What? But isn't she dead."

"Well, sort of. She's a Strigoi." More silence.

"Do it. And I'll go with you."

"No, you have to cover for me."

"No!" I said before it was too late. Everyone froze. "Don't. I was pushing your buttons, she's dead. Reallyy and truely. The other Strigoi would have feed her to Abaddon. King of the Underworld. She's long gone."

"Alright then. That just brightened my day. How much did you here?"

"I heard you start off with 'I'm worried George. About Christy.' And everything from then."

"So everything I guess."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Great. This never leaves this hall."

"Got it." We all said.

I walked inside, and sat down. But as soon as I did, I ran to the bathroom. Puking. It was disgusting. My throat and nose burned from my stomach acid. I puked for about 4 hours straight before Lissa came to see me.

"Hey Rose, how ar-" she started to say as she walked in. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"I don't know. I've never puked before."

"Neither have I. Ew, that's just gross. Does it hurt?"

"Uh, no. Taste bad, and the acids are eating away at my skin slowly, but I think I will live. Somehow."

" Do you know what caused this?"

"No." I responded, and sighed. Puking even more, as Lissa made a grossed out face.

"Okay. I will be right back."

"Have fun!" I said. Puking even more. I waited for a couple minuted then fell asleep. Until Lissa cam back, towing in David.

"God dammit! Rose! Are you all right!?"

"Hm. Let me answer that question reasonably. Uh. No." I swallowed. "Ow." I moaned. David and Lissa shuddered.

"Okay. David, evacuate the room please, and wait outside. I will call you in later." Lissa said, rushing him out.

"Let me get this straight. You bring him then kick him out? Weird." But she just smiled and pulled out a paper bag. "What's in the bag?" I asked, getting nervous.

"You'll see. Soon." and she pulled it out, and I gasped.

"No, Lissa. I'm not using that."

"Oh yes, you are." and I moaned.

David's POV

I waited out in the hallway for about 20 minutes till I heard a scream. What that fuck? It sounded like a scream of joy or unwanting, or. Something. Then I heard commotion inside of Rose's room. Again. What the fuck? Just then Lissa opened the door.

"You may enter." she said in a deep fancy voice.

"What's all about?" but she just smiled. She brought me to Rose's bed, telling me to sit down. Just then Rose came out with tears of joy on her face. Lissa looked at Rose and gave her a big hug. "What are you guys so happy about?" Rose took a deep breathe.

"I can't tell you." was al she said.

"Why not?" Lissa asked, looking sad and angry.

"Yeah. Why not?" I asked.

"Because. I'm scared." was all she said.

"Bull shit!" Lissa screamed. "You were all happy about it just a second ago!"

"I changed my mind." she said sternly.

"BS Rose! You want me to tell him?"

"No."

"You?"

"No one."

"Why aren't I included in this agrument?" I asked. But both girls glared at each other.

"I'm gonna tell him?" Lissa said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am. David Rose is-" Rose put a hand over her mouth.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't say it!" just then she gasped. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"Yes. And it taste lick toilet." Lunge. Both girls were on top of each other. Clawing at each other, pulling at hair.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Oh god dammit." I grabbed Rose. Covering both her arms. Clutching her to me tightly. "Lissa. Talk." she smiled again, and nodded.

"David Rose is." Rose tried to move but couldn't in my arms. "Rose is." Another attempted lunge. "God! Rose is pregnant!" she said. And gasped, running out of the room. Because as soon as she said the words. I let go.

Dimitri's POV

I felt nervous. Anxious.

"Dimitri." she said.

"Avalon." I replied.

"It's lovely to see you again. And it seems you are awakened to." she said, stalking towards me. She reached me. She was wearing at tank top and booty shorts with high stilettos on. She was wearing deep red lipstick. The color of blood that was exposed to air. She was gorgeous. But she wasn't Rose. Her long blond hair whipping in the afternoon breeze. Her blood red eyes starring straight at me. She grabbed me, kissing me. Avalon was my first girlfriend ever. We had been together in elementary school through my senior year. But that year, we went on a class trip, going into Moscow, into the square. When she was attacked and turned. While I was on the other side of the square, she was on the other. the last thing she said before being awakened was yelling my name. Hoping I could save her. But I couldn't. She was still kissing me, and I felt weird. I didn't like this. Another woman besides Rose kissing me. But she was gone. I shouldn't miss her. I kissed Avalon back. Feeling like a traitor. I could feel her blood red mouth smile, intensifying it even more. Just like in the old days. I stopped.

"Avalon."

"What's wrong Dimka?" she purred. God did she sound slinkier by the second.

"I forgot about the mission I'm supposed to do for Daniel."

"Oh." she looked disappointed. I rubbed the back of my neck. She looked at me deeply. "You don't want me. I can she it on your face. What's her name Dimka?"

"Who?"

"The person seem absolutely in love with."

"Oh, Rose."

"Is she soft and sweet?"

"No. I don't like mushy girls like that." I said truthfully. Bu Avalon just smiled.

"You never did. You wanted someone who could help themselves, someone strong. She must be overwhelming."

"Yeah, she was."

"Was?"

"She's gone."

"Is she dead?"

"No, she left. But it wouldn't work out between us." I repiled sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I am 27, and she is 18 now."

"Oh, I see. I can be a friend Dimka. You don't need me to be satisfied with what you don't have. Go get her."

"But you don't realize. She hates me. I turned her into a new breed of Strigoi under her own will. She hates me."

"Oh, well, that I can't help. See you later Dimka."

"Good bye Avalon." I said, as we turned and wrecked havoc the rest of the day. Smiling the whole time.


	13. Babies

David's POV

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! My mind was screaming. No way, no possible way that could happen. At all. How was she pregnant? I mean, i know she did it with Dimitri, but come on. They are both dhampirs! They couldn't possibly have kids together! But it happened, and now I have to be the father of a kid that isn't even mine. Great, just great. I can see why Rose was angry with Lissa. This is just way to much for me. Just then my phone rang. Sheryl. Oh shit.

"Hello?" I asked.

"David! Whats up?" she asked. Sheryl was my ex-girlfriend, but she still thinks we are together, which is stupid. Because I broke up with her about, two years ago. I could imagine her examining her nails right about now, or something of that sort.

"Nothing Sheryl, listen, I can't talk right now, I'm in a crisis."

"Did you not get the job at the academy?" she asked.

"No, I got it. But there are some things here going on that is to bad. I really, really can't talk right now."

"Did you knock up a girl again David?"

"No! Sheryl. I don't do that. Anymore."

"Well, you did with me."

"You were easy Sheryl. You were the slut of the school. When I realized that, then I broke up with you."

"So, Dave. You wanna go out sometime. We haven't be spending a lot of time together lately. Well, ever since you got that job at St. Vladimirs Academy." she asked, not listening to a word I said.

"Sheryl I-" a knock at the door. "Shit, Sheryl, I can't talk right now. I. Have. A. Problem. I. Gotta. Go."

"Love you to babe, see you at 'The Grill' tomorrow at 7:00 pm." I hung up. Yeah, uh, right. I answered the door. Christian was standing there, crossing his arms.

"Dude, you are in sooo much trouble."

"Why?"

"Christy is freaking out. Is she like, PMSing or something?"

"Uh, no. Why do you want to know?"

"Beacuse she's sitting on a bench cryingher eyes out, did you do something to her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Doesn't seem like that with her."

"Christian, man, I'm sorry. I can't talk right now."

"Why not?"

"Because this crazy ex-girlfriend of mine is harrasing me, okay?"

"Oh, geesh. That sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Why don't you just ignore her? I do that with almost everybody that gets on my nerves. That, and getting drunk."

"I don't drink." I said, trying to get Christian to get out of the way so I could see Rose.

"Really man? It's awesome."

"Yeah, till the hang over."

"Eh, no one cares."

"Christian, really, I gotta go man."

"Alright, but we are not done here man. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. Wait, Chrsitian, are you drunk?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Nevermind. Why don't you go sober up in your dorm or something."

"Alright man. Peace out hippie guard."

I shook my head and headed after Christy, hoping I could find her in time.

Christy's POV

Oh God! I'm going to kill Lissa. I was crying on a bench, I don't know why I was on this particular bench, then I remembered it was the same bench that sprained my ankle. Ah, good times.

"Christy!" Lissa called.

"I'm sorry, Christy is not here, if you'd like to leave a message say 1 or wait for the tone. If you'd like to send a numerite page press 2. Beeep." I said, sitting absoultuly still.

"Uh, Christy, I'm reall sorry. Really, I am. Please, please understand that it just slipped and that I was joking. Please forgive me Christy. Please."

"Beep." I said, then waited. I then pulled out my phone. "Oh! A new message, I wonder who that is from?" I said, then paused. "You have one new message. 'Uh, Christy, I'm really sorry. Really, I am. Please, please understand that it just slipped and that I was joking. Please forgive me Christy. Please.'" I said, in the best Lissa voice I could. "If you'd like to save this message, say 1, if you would like to delete this message say 7." Pause. "Seven." Another pause. "Your message has been deleted. You have no more messages. Main menu." I stopped and looked at her. Shaking my head, more tears came.

"Christy, please, please!" I kept shaking my head, and she walked away, I coulld see tears running down her face as well. I cried a little more till I saw David. Oh, no. David. More tears. Crap!

"Christy, hey, uh, Kirova wants to see you." David said.

"Why?"

"Because the weekend is ending, and you need to get your schedule, you need to start your classes." Oh, yeah, my _Moroi _classes.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I walked away, wiping the last of my tears away, lucky it was a little cold, because my cheeks were red, well, only a little. I got my schedule and headed inside me and Lissa's dorm room. They placed me in her room after Natalie had become Strigoi in the beginning of the year, and I needed a room. Just then my phone rang. Oh come on! it was Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Christy! We have a serious problem!"

"Well, what is it? Come on don't be shy, spill it!"

"Okay. Christy. I'm pregnant to!" she said excitedly. I froze.

"Whose baby is it?"

"Who do you think it is? Christian's of course!"

"Wow, that's awesome Lissa." I said half-heartedly, but she didn't seem to notice, shes jsut so dang happy.

"Can you believe it? What if I have a boy and you a girl, or the other way around? Our kids could have kids together!"

"Yeah Lissa, sounds great." I said. "i gotta go, I'm not feeling to well."

"Okay." she sounded dissapointed. "We'll take later."

"Yeah, sure Liss." I answered her, hanging up. Just then I had to run to the bathroom as I puked my guts up. Ugh, nine months is gonna be tough.


	14. Fire

Christey's POV

I looked down into the toliet, almost puking again. I can't remember why I looked, I just had a sudden urge to look at gross stuff. Oh God, I think it's gonna be a boy. Great. I will be a single mom raising a boy, yeah, that's gonna work out! I flushed the toliet, not bothering to get up as I crumpled on the floor, curling up into a ball.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Oh great, visitors.

"Come in." I croaked, the door opening.

"Ew! Rose, what is that smell?" Lissa was gasping for air. I didn't realize it but something did stink, a lot. I got up, falling to my knees. Lissa had to help me up. She switched to Christy's best friend as we headed out of our dorm. We walked outside, the smell getting worse. It smelled like burning plastic. Ew. We got outside and saw smoke from the kitchen. Oh shit! The kitchen was on fire! My food! I ran, ignoring my bodies nagging to stop. I kept running to find water users trying to put it out, some people were trapped. David was one of them. I ran into the building, ignoring the screaming people. I ran inside, avoiding flames. I saw five people trapped under a ceiling fan. I heard there were six inside, not counting me. I lifted up the cceiling fan, and lifted two of the people up, I brought them outside, and got the other three. David wasn't anyone there and I started to worry. I went in further. I found David, unconscious and bloody. Oh God did he look horrible! I picked him up, only to awaken him. He started to walk out, me right behind him. He was out, and I was almost there when something fell on me. It was part of the ceiling. It hit my head, then back, the, everything. And it was starting to crush the baby.

"Oh God!" I screamed. "Ow!" I wanted to say help the baby, but people would get confused, and everyone would know I was pregnant. I knew David heard me, and was yelling at the water users to use more water, so they could go in and get me out. my clothes started to catch on fire, and I tried rolling but was trapped.

"Help! Oh God! My clothes are starting to burn! Heeeeeeelp!" I started to cry, knowing I shouldn't have been stupid to run in their. Now, not only will I die, but my little boy to. My little Dimka. I started crying even harder. No, not my Dimka. My David. My little David. Something hit my head. Making everything go black and painful.

Lissa's POV

Everyone heard her screams. We didn't know who they belonged to, till I saw David shouting orders like made, making the water users get more water faster. Rose. Oh God. Rose was trapped in there! Oh Go no! I ran to David, and asked him what was wrong, I already knew the answer, but I just didn't want it to be true.

"Christy is trapped in there! We need to get her out." Oh no, the baby to! If Rose died, no one but us would know that someone else died with her. Her little inborn baby to. I started to sob. I won't ket anyone find out about this. I won't. I told David not to speak of it. He nodded, getting what I meant. More guardians came, the fire was almost gone. They raced in, looking for Rose. When they found her everyone was shocked. She was so pale, and look. Ghastly. She was breathing in to much smoke, it should have killed her, but she was barely alive. I cried harder, clutching at her, holding her. I kissed her forehead. Feeling so much relief. David kissed her right smack on the mouth in front of everybody. Well, now they know they are together. When they took her to the doctors the doctors announced that they in fact saved Rose and her baby. Everyone look confused. Baby? What baby?

"Christy is indeed pregnant. If it wasn't for these fire users, she and her child would have died. But, she went in there knowing what could have happened. She is the true hero!" We cheered, and everyone went to visit Christy. No one laughed at her, or made fun of her, they looked up to her.

"Christy!" I said, hugging her.

"So now everyone knows?"

"Yeah, and it seems no one minds you dating David."

"Sweet. Lets see how long they can take it." We laughed. We hugged her again.

"How long?" I asked.

"6 more months to go." she said, and sighed. I noticed she had a bumb. It was kind big, but not complietly noticable. No one knew with all the loose shirts she wore.

"God." I said. "No babies for me right now please. Let me get used to the idea of little me's running around." I said. To much surprise, Rose laughed at it.

_"Are you going to tell that that you are really Rose Hathaway?"_ I whispered in my mind. She nodded.

"When I am out of here, and can run." she smiled. I smiled with her.

"Glad to know."

"Lissa!"

"Yeah?"

"If it's a girl, I'm naming her after you, got it?"

"Got it dude!" I replied, giving her a thumbs up, as I headed outside to finally go to bed.

David's POV

I was so worried. It was a relief to know that everyone knew we were going out, and that she was pregnant. I was going to engage to her for her birthday. Or at least. That's what I was planning on doing. Maybe for Christmas, under a mistoltoe. Yeah, that sounds romantic right? Ugh, I suck a romance!

"David!" a girl asked for me, waving for me to come towards her. "Are you the one who knocked Christy up?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

"Yes."

"And you're still with her."

"Yes." Just then Robert, that stupid stupid German, came over.

"David! You finally knock girl up yes?"

"No."I said strenly.

"Oh, well keep trying. You get virgin girl someday." he walked away laughing. Ugh, moron!

"Moron." I muttered under my breathe. People kept crowding me, asking me questions. I went inside to see Rose, as I saw her talking to a nurse.

"Christy!"

"David!" she squealed, reaching out like a little kid in bed waiting for their parents to hug them good night. I kissed her hello, giving her a tight hug. "I was so worried! Yopu could have been hurt!" I laughed.

"So you and your baby almost died, and you are worried about me? I'm worried about you!"

"Oh." we laughed. I was going to talk to her more when a nurse kicked me out.

"Love ya!"

"Love ya to!" and I walked out.


	15. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys, it's Rose-Samantha. Uh, well, heres the thing. You guys need to read and review more, okay? I'm getting really upset because I use my time writing for you guys and I get nothing in return, except reviews. And if I don't get them, I don't want to write. It makes me feel really sad when I spend like, and hour writing and one person revews it. Not that I don't like the person, it's just. I feed off of these reviews. The reviews keep me going! **

**I said this on some of my other books, and I'm gonna say it here.**

**If I don't get reviews I won't write anything for two months. Until someone reviews will i write. And if no one reviews in two months, then I will delete the story. because that's all it gives me till I have to write more. **

**So remember, when reading this story, that if you don't review, story disappears. Not to be mean. But R&R. Okay? If you don't, you will never know the ending to this book. Or my other books. Because the ending is really good and exciting, and frustrating. **

**So R&R.**

**Rose-Samantha/Readerfreak190123 :)**


	16. Uh Oh!

Rose POV's

My head and stomach hurt, but I was going to live. Everyone was visiting me, asking me questions I didn't want to answer.

"Christy! How pregnant are you?" one girl asked.

"Who's the dad?" a guy asked.

"Where did ya get knocked up?" another asked.

"Three months, don't know, don't know." they frowned, and were chased out by some angry ass nurses. One nurse was really nice to me. Her name was Cassandra. She was a tall blond with blonder highlights, and she has gray eyes. She came by to check on myy burn wounds.

"Good Morning Miss Angoi." she said nicley.

"Good Morning Cassandra." I said, as she lightly touched my skin. I winced, gasping slightly.

"Sorry," she said, wincing with me. "'I have to see how it feels, dry, wet, both, neither, you know. Is it hard, or soft? Etc....."

"Yeah. It's okay, just hurts a little." I said, littly rubbing where she touched.

"Of course, you just got the worst sunburn of your life!"

"The only sunburn in my life." I said, making her laugh. She bandaged my arms up, and my legs, pretty much covering everything showing. The nurses were to scared to hurt me to take my burned clothes off.

"I feel like a mummy!" I said, trying to clap my hands. SHe laughed.

"You look like a mummy!" she said, smiling as she left to go grab something. I watched her go, bored out of my mind. She came back with some water. Just the sight of it made me super thirsty. She handed me the glass. I grabbed the water and chugged it down, not getting rid of the now noticable thirst.

"Oh!" Cassandra said, snapping her fingers. "Blood. I'll get the feeder." she said, smiling at me, going to get Anna. I waited and waited, but she never came. What seemed like forever was actually only a second, as Anna and Cassandra came around a corner with a stool. They put the stool down, making Anna sit on it. She tossed her long hair behind her shoulder, and tilted her head. I sank my teeth in, drinking in the sweet blood. I pulled back a few minutes later, smiling at her. She tossed her hair back in place, and left, stumbling a little bit.

"Wow." Cassandra said. "You must be hungry."

"Yeah, that fire wore me out." I said, laying down.

"Night night, Miss Angoi."

"Night night Cassandra."

I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw were Cassandra's gray eyes flash with a sweet loving care I never could believe someone had for someone else. And I slept dreamlessly that night.

Lissa's POV

I left Rose's room, and headed to my own. I opened my door to find Christian sitting on my bed. I crossed my arms.

"Yes?" I asked. Walking to him, sitting next to him. He smiled at me.

"Lissa. We need to talk." he said nervously.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yeah, we do." He said, looking at me.

"Okay, 'bout what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Us."

"You want to talk about us?"

"Yeah, it isn't offical."

"What isn't?"

"Us! Together." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." I said, blushing. "Christian . . . "

"Wait, Lissa. Do you _want_ to get together again?"

"Yes." I sighed, making him smile.

"Lissa, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." he smiled and we kissed for the first time in months. I smiled. My phone rang. Adrian.

"Hello?"

"Lissa, I know the truth about Rose."

"What?" I asked.

"Christy is really Rose. Right? Right!?"

"Yes." I sighed in defeat. He already knew.

"I have to tell people."

"No!"

"Yes! Janine should know the truth about her daughter!"

"No!"

"Too late." he said, hanging up.

"God dammit!" I said.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"Adrian."

"Well, I already knew that!"

"No, he's going to make a huge mistake. I gotta stop him."

"Lissa, you sound like an action figure from an action movie."

"Yup. That's my life. Full of drama and other crap!"

He smiled, kissing me. "I wanna help you kill him."

"Deal." as we headed off to kill the "enemy."

David's POV

My cell phone rang, again. It was Sheryl again. Dammit!

"What do you want Sheryl?" I barked.

"Geesh, calm down! Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend Davy?" I scowled.

"Sheryl. Give it up, you aren't my girlfriend. And you never will be. Go away! Also, I changed my number. It starts tomorrow. Don't call this number ever again." I was about to hang up when she screamed in my ear.

"Wait! What is your new number. 667-990-7845." I said, hanging up.

I ran into Adrian.

"David. You better run."

"Why, I have an angry mob, wanna come?"

"An angry mob? What the fuck Adrian?"

"I know Christy's secret, she's really Rose. I just told her mom, and everyone. We are going to confront her!"

"No!" I shouted. "Adrian you're making a huge mistake, you're-"

_Bang!_

I dropped onto the floor. I was unconsicious, when Dimitri stepped out of the shadows, with an army of Strigois. Everyone was screaming. Running away. Fighting. It was a bloody mess. Just like me. I couldn't hear anything. But I knew caos had arrived, and that Rose was in trouble, and so was the baby.

* * *

**Okay, only one person knew this but a battle scene! It was supposed to be a surprise, I hope you like it. This may take a few chapters, but it's gonna be gooooooood. Just to warn you. If anyone wants a chance to get a sneak peak of this amazing battle scene, they must answer this riddle, cept the person I told was going to get the sneak peak. You don't have to answer this, unless you wanna. The first person to get this right gets a sneak peak of the battle scene and what happens to Rose after it. Everyone else gets a "I'm sorry. You did not win, please continue to read! -Rose-Samantha!" message. Her is the riddle:**

**There is a doctor and two nurses in a patience room, one went to the bathroom and drowned, the other fell out a window, the other had a heart attack. Which one was the doctor's fate?**

**Whoever gets this right, well, then you're smart. None of my friends can answer it. Can you? Al least try please. Please.**


	17. The Fight

**Well, since no one but one, who I will not name, did the challenge I am just gonna give you the fight scene! Gosh! It's not hard! By the way, the answer was that one nurse drowned, the other nurse fell out the window and the patient had a heart attack while the doctor treated them. Duh! Just kidding! Hope you enjoy my fight, worked a little while on this. And stop animal cruelty! They have feelings too! Sorry, am watching the really sad animal cruelty commercial. (I'm an animal lover if you haven't realized that) Enjoy, while you can.**

**-R.S. Readerfreak190123 :)**

Rose's POV

I heard the screams, the chaos. I heard the gun shot. And I heard the shouts for me.

"We need to find her! Come on, we can't keep Dimitri waiting any longer!" Dimitri?

"Rose!" Cassandra said, slowly making her way towards me. "Come on hon, we need to get you out of here!"

"Cassandra I can't leave! I need to fight!"

"You can't fight dumbass! Now come on!" she screamed. Her cussing sent shivers down my spine. It just didn't sound right. I reached for her, grabbing onto her hand. her grip tightened as soon as I tried to stand up. The pain in my head and back said it all.

"Cassandra." I spoke as we were making our way to the back.

"Yes Rose?"

"Thank you."

"Of course." we headed outside, the screams and shouts only getting worse. Every scream and every shout for me stung. They needed me, they needed me.

"Cas, go back! I need to fight!"

"You can't fight! You'll die out there!"

"I don't care!"

"I do! Now come on." she said, her grip on me turning hard. So hard, it was too strong for a Moroi. My brain was trying to get it. How was she so strong? She didn't have any muscle and didn't work out, how'd she-

"Cassie!" a fimilar Russian voice said.

"Dimka!" she said, kissing Dimitri's face.

"Roza." he said sweetly, I spat on his face, but he didn't even flinch.

"Cassie. Let her go. I can take her." Cassandra nodded, letting me go, but not leaving.

"Cassie, leave!"

"But Dimka!"

"Leave!" his voice ringing. She looked shocked as she scrambled away.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I hear I maybe having a boy or girl."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed again, my words sharper this time though.

" I hear you're pregnant."

"Bullshit."

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"You-"

"Rose. run!"

"Huh?"

"Run!" Lissa shouted, as a bullet went right past my head and into Dimirti's. Great. Now I gotta take car of this body to! Come on! Lissa gave me a hug, as we set off on a murder mission. We were gonna fight.

Lissa's POV

Oh my god! What was I thinking? I did do it, didn't I? I mean, I never knew how to fire a gun till now. I mean, who knew. Maybe I wasn't such a goodie goddie as everyone thinks. Rose and I were running, trying to get away. I couldn't let Dimitri get Rose, I would die to make sure he never touched her again. If I could.

"Lissa."

"Yeah."

"Life hates us doesn't it?"

"Hell ya."

Rose and I laughed, before someone came in front of us, someone that made Rose look like she was going to explode.

"Anton." she hissed.

"Roza, how sweet it is to see you, love."

"Not sweet enough, you're here." she hissed again.

"Love. Little love, don't be that way we-" he paused. "Well, well, who's the father?" he asked. I looked at Rose's stomach for the first time. She was about three months pregnant now, and I could barely see the bulge, guess Anton saw better than me.

"You know, that brother of yours."

"Well well well! Dimitri and Roza getting funky, how many kids will I meet, is it 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 1-" BAMMMM! Rose's fist collided with Anton's mouth, as he sailed across the yard.

I starred wide-eyed as she starred at her fist.

"Damn." was all I said, hoping she wouldn't get mad, instead she laughed. And laughed, and laughed. We headed to the fight, Rose taking out her stake.

"Lissa, cover me."

"Rose! You can't fight! You pregnant for God sake!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! So! You could murder your baby!"

"Lissa, please, I need to do this."

"Rose-"

"Lissa!" she barked. I quieted down, hoping she would yell again. She headed off into the fight, as I ran to someone who was gonna watch the fight go down, hoping for luck. Someone I never thought I would go to. Headmistress Kirova.

Kirova's POV

I waited patiently with the kinder-gardeners, hoping for some kind of rescue, when a knock came at the door. Before I could stop him, a brave little boy ran ahead and opened it, standing in the door way was Lissa.

"Lissa! What are you doing!? Why aren't you hiding, why aren't you-"

"I had to help Rose out of parenting troubles."

"What?"

"Rose is pregnant, she had to face daddy." she said calmly, but strict. Rose Hathaway, pregnant. I knew she was a trouble maker with a bad repuation, but not that. I never!

"What? But- . . . I never!" my face turned red, as raged filled me.

"Headmistress Kirova?" a little girl said.

"Yes sweetums?"

"Is that Rose girl gonna die?"

"What!? No."

"Oh, because most Disney movies have the mommy die in birth. I don't want someone to die having their baby. That sounds sad." I recognized the girl as Melissa Hartmanger.

"Miss Hartmanger, Miss Hathaway is not going to die in birth, I don't know about battle though."

"Oh. Good, at least she dies saving us." I saw Lissa's face go into understanding as her eyes widened, as she ran out of the room, going some where, hopefully some where safe.

Adrian's POV

_Knock knock._ I went to see who it was, a battered Christian standing there.

"Help me. Please." _Bang. _He collapsed, right on top my feet, blood gushing on my Italian loofers.

"What the-?" I walked outside, looking out.

A bloodbath. Dead bodies, party dead bodies, live battered bodies, chaos.

"Oh my God!" I slammed the door, locking it, running to my bathroom, hiding.

_"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! This can't be happening, it can't, not again!" _

But it was, I knew, bloodymess over there knew it. As so did the Strigoi at my door.

Oh shit.

Dimitri POV

I woke up to screams and blood. Excellent. Cassandra was giving me blood, holding the unwilling donor to my lips. My fangs seeping into his soft flesh.

"Yum." I said, getting up.

"Dimka!" Cas screamed, jumping into my arms. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive, now get off!" she frowned, and jumped out.

"Everything is going as planned, well-" she paused, "-except for Rose getting away."

"Yes." I said, " a tragedy, but another kill will statisfy my needs for her."

"Alright sir, I'll get another dhampir."

"Oh, no Cassandra, come here. I'll tell you what you need to do." I said, waiting, but she wouldn't come. "Don't be shy, what am I gonna do to a sweetheart like you?" she nodded agreeing.

She came over, and I grabbed her, my fangs seering into her flash, ripping her head off.

I threw her lifeless body onto the floor, and smiled.

"You always were too clingy for my taste. Hope you like hell." I said, and I walked away. The short time of being on hell ended, as my army was no more. I walked into the shadows, waiting.

"I'll get my Roza. One day. Maybe not soon, but soon enough." and I disappeared.

Leaving into the shadows, my old, caring, loving soul being left behind.

_Ah, being Strigoi is fun as hell!_

Yeah, I couldn't wait till Roza was with me, at last. Two lovers together. Forever.

* * *

**Alright, you know the drill by now. Read and Review! Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Let me know!**

**-Me 33333333333333333**


	18. David or Dimitri?

Rose's POV

2 years later

December was turning two soon, her soft brown eyes looked up at me, confused.

"Mama? Why are you sad?" she asked me.

"Oh baby," I said sweetly, picking her up, "I'm not sad."

She nodded, "Yes you are mommy, is it because of daddy?"

I shook my head, and headed to the sink to finish washing the dishes. December ran after me, asking if David was coming over tonight.

"Yes, David is coming over tonight."

She smiled so brightly I thought the sun would burn out. David was my fiancee, he had finally proposed to me, and we hadn't really planned the wedding yet. I still had a scar on the back of my hand from Cassandra's nails digging into my hand as she dragged me to Dimitri. I shivered. Dimitri, my old lover, my old friend, gone-dead, forever. I still remember that last night with each other, the night in the cabin. The place where I lost my virginity, the place where Dimitri promised everything to be alright, the place where my heart broke. It was the place December was made, my little baby, the only bit of Dimitri I have.

Just then the door bell rang, Lissa was at the door, smiling.

"Hey Rose, hows it going?"

"Better. My legs are still sore from that horrible jog yesterday, but it's improving." Lissa laughed and looked around.

"Yes Lissa, looking for someone?"

"Yes, my niece!" just then December came running out, marker all over her face smiling like crazy. Lissa and I laughed.I picked her up and thought hard. I was turning 20 soon, and I had never felt so old before. I groaned dramatically as I picked her up, making her giggle.

"Where is David?" Lissa asked. Lissa taunted me because she got married before me, and got a job before me. Although guarding Lissa is my job technically I can't get another one unless Lissa dies, which is never gonna happen under my watch.

"Is he still at work?" I sighed.

"He's always at work. He's not coming home till Winter Break, gets two weeks off. That's when the wedding is gonna happen. But he is visiting for tonight, then he has to head back." Lissa smiled, and December tried to jump out of my arms. Lissa made me drop December and she dragged me upstairs.

"Rose, I need to tell you something." She was blushing like mad, and I was starting to get suspicious.

"Yes Mrs. Ozera?" which of course made her blush harder.

"Uh Rose, don't kill me please. But." she cut herself off as I looked behind me, standing there was David.

"David!" I shouted, jumping into his open arms. We kissed so hard for so long I was losing track of time.

Lissa coughed, and pointed behind us. December was starting to run up the stairs. We stopped and she screamed happily and ran to David. December thought that David was her new dad, as I had told her her old dad died before she was born, which was technically true. But it also wasn't. They both went downstairs, and Lissa was about to resume when a voice called.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she called me over.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy told me that you were getting marrered?"

We all laughed.

"No sweetems, married." David corrected sweetly. He was sitting in a small chair at the little table December plays at, which was waaay to small for him. December was tormenting him by making him color with him, and face painting. Around 7 I decided to put December to bed. David smiled at me sweetly, and gave me a big kiss holding me tightly to him.

"Okay, okay, hands off!"

"Not for long hopefully." he smiled at me, and I blushed. Just then Lissa came up and started to tsk us.

"Are you two being naughty?" she asked, I was about to answer but David answered before I could.

"Not yet." he said with a smile. I blushed even deeper. Lissa looked between us, and I pulled apart, walking down stairs with her.

"Come on Lissa, lets get you home before you hurt yourself." she laughed, but agreed. I got in my car and drove her to her house. Christian was on the porch, a glass of wine in his hand. My eyes popped a little when I saw the look on his face when Lissa walked out of the car. It was like a man getting to date the perfect person, having them all to themselves, and being very selfish, and naughty.

"Bye Liss, see ya tomorrow?" she nodded and both of them ran inside, and I heard Lissa yelp.

When I got back I couldn't find David all downstairs, so I went to check the upstairs. I was walking to our room when David grabbed me from behind, picking me up and running. I screamed, and then giggled. He threw me on the bed and I bounced there a couple of times.

"What are you doing!" I asked, giggling hysterically.

"What I was gonna do if Lissa hadn't interrupted us." he said, calmly stalking towards me.

"Ooh, fun!"

"It will be." I laughed, and the fun began.

xxx

The next morning December came running at around six in the morning, she jumped up on the bed, and I was not ready to wake up.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come down stairs!" she said, pulling on my hair. I groaned and hid my head under the pillow.

"Mommy! Wake up." she said, hoping on my side and bouncing. I groaned again, my eyes opening. I picked her up, and started to tickle her. She laughed, hard, as I saw tears falling down her face.

"That's what you get for waking Mommy up so early in the morning!' I continued to tickle her till she started screaming for me to stop. She gave me no time to catch my breathe before tackling me.

"Oof! Okay December. December Marie Hathaway! Stop it now!" I shouted when she started to pull my hair. She looked guilty, and got off the bed, running away. Sighing, I walked after her. David was gone, and I knew he would be. I wasn't gonna see him for another month, but I didn't care. He was mine, and I was his, and so was December.

Jus then December came running to me, a letter in her hand. I found this in my bed when I woke up Mommy, can you read it for me?" she asked nicely. I nodded and opened the letter up

_Hello sweety, I couldn't help but visit you and your mother last night, although I wish that was me in bed with you, not that idiot David.  
Anyways, I wanted to give you a letter to tell you and your Mommy that your Daddy is in fact, not dead. I am very much alive, and I love you both so much.  
I wish to see you both soon. I love you December.  
I love you too Rose. _

_-Dimitri. _

"I love you too Rose." a voice said. My eyes widened and December's face went confused.

"Mommy, whose that?" she asked, pointing behind me. "And is it not Daddy!" she was scared, and I picked her up. I turned behind me, and standing there was Dimitri.

I shook my head.

"Dimitri Belikov, look who showed up. Wanted to play Daddy for a little while?" I asked. He smiled, his red eyes gleaming.

"I don't have to play." he said, walking towards us. I stiffened, December whimpering. He walked right up to me, and he put a hand on her face. She turned her head, biting his finger.

"Evil man! Go away!" she screamed, hiding in my neck.

"I guess your daughter doesn't want to say hello to Daddy, huh Dimitri." he glared at me for a second, before taking December out of my arms. I was starting to panic, what if her hurt her! Dimitri stroked her hair, then her face. He shook his head, smiling sweetly. Just then, something scared me shitless. Dimitri's eyes were brown.

"Rose, I came here to tell you something. Something important."

"Yes?"

"I need to drink our daughters blood." My eyes widened, shock filling me.

"Not kill her, just drink some."

"Wha-wha-why?" I stammered, scared as shit.

"It's the only way I can become a dhampir again Rose. I found this out, because it happened before. A Moroi man, had a child with a dhampir. He was turned Strigoi. Years later he saw his son again, not knowing it was his son. He drank his blood, and was turned Moroi again."

"How, how do you know?" i asked, wanting December back in my arms, her face of pure terror.

"Because it was my father. He feed off me, and became Moroi again." I stood still, not doing anything. And Dimitri did something that made me pass out.

He bite our daughters neck.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know you want to kill me, it's been a while, yes yes, I know. Don't worry, I'll be faster for the next one. **

**Readerfreak190123 :P!  
**


	19. I'm an idiot!

Dimitri's POV

(five minutes later)

I released December's neck. Her sweet blood leaving my mouth. I wanted to have more. Have as much as I could, but I couldn't. It took a while, but soon enough my eye sight dimmed, my hearing not as sharp, and Rose gasped as she saw my eyes go brown again.

Rose was standing before me, wide-eyed.

"Dimitri?" she asked softy. I was shocked. I felt me again, the way I used to feel. Tears were starting to come, wanting to be a man I held them back, and Rose pulled me into a hug. December started to whimper, I looked down to see her shaking on the floor. I bent down and picked her up.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Daddy's not going to hurt you anymore. Daddy's fine." but instead of feeling better, she started to sob harder.

"NO! I want my real daddy! I want David!" she cried harder, and tried to jump out of my arms. She ran out, and Rose ran after her. I was in complete shock. David? Who the hell was David?

I waited and Rose came back in, looking guilty.

"I feel as guilty as shit. David is my fiancee. I'm sorry." I stood there, confused, and was trying to understand the fact that Rose didn't want me anymore. Didn't need me anymore.

Confused and angry I stumbled out, not wanting to see her anymore. I heard her call my name, several times actually, but I didn't care. I wanted to be alone, to think. I saw her run after me, but I just didn't want to deal with it. I got in my car and drove off.

About 15 minutes of driving later the tears finally came. I couldn't stop them, and I didn't think it was safe for me to cry and drive at the same time. I knew one person would accept me into their home. Being turned into a Strigoi or not. I drove for about another five minutes. When I arrived at the place I knew i wanted to be I smiled.

The house was beautiful and elegant. I knew it was her style, her standard. She never accepted anything less. I shook me head at the fact of all the money it must of cost to build the damn place.

But this girl was a very rich girl, especially since her sister and brother in law died.

I slowly walked up the steps. My tears were gone, and I had calmed myself long enough for the redness of my face to go away. My eyes were still a little red on the outside from my sobs. But I knew she wouldn't notice. She never noticed.

Finally, getting the courage, I knocked on her door. She must have not heard it so I rang the doorbell. Moments later the door slowly opened.

"Dimka?" she asked. I nodded. "Dimka!" she spoke again and pulled me into a deep hug. "It's been so long!"

"It has." I said nicely. "I missed you Tasha." I said. She smiled and asked me to come in. _Take that Rose!_ I thought. _Two can play it at that game!_

Rose's POV

I watched for a moment as Dimitri left. My lip started to tremble, but I sucked it up like a big girl, not wanting December to see Mommy get upset.

"Dimitri!" I called. "Dimitri! I'm sorry! Come back!" I started to run outside, trying to stop him, but he was already in his car, and seeing me he drove off. I stood there for a long time. I didn't blame him for being upset, but I didn't know if he was going to come back. I had, _have_, feelings for David. It wasn't some part time Daddy role he took. I loved him, and he loved me. Dimitri was turned, I was pregnant, what was I supposed to do! Cry and wait for Dimitri to come back!

I sighed and went to go find December, but after minutes of looking I realized something. She was gone. I started to panic.

"December! December where are you!" I looked all over the place, her usual hiding spots, her "unknown" hiding spots, in the weirdest places, everywhere. Soon I was panting, my mind just spinning with terror. December was gone, where would a two year old go! Then I remembered Lissa stashed candy in the cellar. Crap! I ran up, forgetting to look there, and thankfully found December laying there crying, stuffing her face with sugar and what not. I ran to her, picking her up, and hugging her tight.

"Oh! Mommy was so scared! Baby, are you all right?" she nodded, more tears falling. I wiped them off and kissed her little forehead.

I decided to call Lissa, she'd know what to do. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed Lissa's number as fast as possible. _Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, _"Come on Lissa, pick up!" _Ring, ri-_

"Hello?" Christian answered, panting. Ew.

"Christian give the phone to Lissa now!"

"Rose, we're kind of in the middle of something right now." he said, "I could have her call you back later."

"Yeah, you could do that, or you could give the fucking phone to Lissa before I come over there and rip your-"

"Rose!" Lissa shouted. "Christian give me the phone." I could hear the phone being passed, and I also heard Lissa sighing. "Yes Rose?"

"Get over here now!"

"Why?" she asked tiredly. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Yes yes, you and Christian are getting "close", but this is actually important! Dimitri came by. He's a dhampir again."

"Shit! Why didn't you say that in the first place! I'll be there in 25 minutes." without another response she hung up on me. I paced in front of the door for what felt like forever. Finally Lissa came by and before she could even get to the door I opened it for her.

"Okay, tell me everything! Now!" we sat down and talked for four hours about a 15 minute thing. Time flew by and before we knew it I heard December cry. While I put her to bed Lissa looked at her phone and almost jumped.

"40 missed calls, from who?" she said, checking to see who called her.

"Christian, course. "Can Big Daddy have fun time with Mama now?', I can bet you he said that." I said. Lissa rolled her eyes and called him back.

"Hey honey, you called?-Tasha?-What!-No, he's not there is he!-They did what!-They're doing what!-Yeah, we'll be there in a sec, love you two.-What do you mean "should I stop them!" course you should stop them!-I don't care if you're hungry-Well I am too so suck it up-We'll do that part later, Rose and I need to go-Yes you to!-GO!" completely confused, and disgusted, Lissa grabbed me and pulled me to her car.

"What about December!"

"I'll call the nanny."

"What nanny!"

"The one I use to replace me when you make me babysit."

"What!"

"Well you didn't think I had troubles of my own, I have a kid coming." Lissa stopped, realizing what she just said. As she slapped a hand over her mouth it hit me.

"You're - pregnant!"

"No, why would you say that?"

"I didn't, you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-"

"Can we just go Christian is waiting, I need to take some Aisprin for my headache and cramps, and the god damn nanny still isn't fucking here!" Lissa started to pant as I sat her down.

"Sh, don't talk, I got those all the time when I was pregnant. Backaches, headaches, stomach pains, irritability, all that. Not fun."

"I'm not pregnant!" I gave her a look and she sighed in defeat.

"I can hear it and feel it. It's small, but it's there. I don't need the test to know. I just know." she started to cry, and not even my sarcasim could cheer her up. Although I would have stayed and let Lissa cry, we had to get a move on here, something was going on, and I wanted to find out what.

xxx

We finally got there, Lissa was freaking out, and I still didn't know what the hell was going on here.

"Lissa! What is going on!" Lissa was panting and couldn't answer. "Lissa!"

"Tasha. Dimitri. Marriage. Vegas. In love crap. Hurry. Go. Now. Too tired." I sat there, wide eyed. Dimitri and Tasha were going to get married in Vegas? What! "Go you slow poke idiot! Now, before your man gets away!" Lissa shouted at me. It was then I ran out. I was scared, shocked, and sad.

Lissa had dropped me off at an airport, and I saw Dimitri and Tasha go on the plane. I was too far away, and I couldn't shout, so I just ran harder.

"Dimitri! Dimitri stop!" Tasha had gone in, and Dimitri looked at me for a sec, shook his head, and walked into the gate. And he was gone.

"I"m coming for you Dimitri. Don't worry, this won't be the last of me."

* * *

**Hey guys, its me again. Did you miss me! Course you don't, anyways. I finally updated! Hurray! Sorry, I've been so stressed, school is coming around the corner soon and I'm freaking out a little. Besides that, my laptop was taken away, and I couldn't write for, well, I don't even remember. Dang. I must have bad memory. Besides that, the chapter is a little over dramatic, I know. But hey, that's just the VA way. LOL. Anyways, none of my friends are here to review my story like they usually do, so it may suck, or it may rock. R&R and i will know. I'm gonna stop talking and start writing. **

**Keep reading!**

**-Readerfreak190123 :)!  
**


End file.
